Tentang Rasa
by Aura Huang
Summary: Hermione pergi setelah mengembalikan ingatan Orangtuanya tanpa penjelasan apapun. Dia berpindah-pindah tempat, menyamar dan menghindari Orang-orang yang selalu mencari nya. Tapi—kenapa dia tidak bisa menghindari Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut? Dan kenapa dia pergi?/CH 7 IS UP/RNR—please?
1. Chapter 1

"_**Kami tidak tahu, Nak. Dia menghilang sehari setelah mengembalikan ingatan kami. Dia hanya memberikan secarik kertas ini untuk kami."**_

"Jadi—dia benar-benar pergi?"

Harry mengangkat kepala nya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Tangan nya memegang secarik kertas lusuh dan dia menghapus air mata Sang Kekasih—Ginny yang mulai menangis lagi. "Kita akan menemukan_**nya**_. Kita pasti akan menemukan_**nya**_. Orangtua nya pun percaya kalau kita akan menemukan _**nya**_."

"Bagaimana?" isak Ginny yang membuat semua Orang langsung diam mendengar nya. Ginny meremas tangan Harry erat. "Bagaimana—Harry? Hermione itu pintar! Dia pasti bisa bersembunyi dengan baik dan tidak mudah untuk menemukan nya! Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa!"

"Tenanglah, Ginny." Kata Luna yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu. "Hermione pasti kembali. Dia _**syok **_dan Dia butuh ketenangan. Dia masih _**tidak **_terima dengan kematian Ron."

"Tidak—" balas Ginny serak. "—aku tidak yakin, Luna. Jika dia pergi—bagaimana dengan NEWT nya? Dia sudah bilang ke kita semua untuk melanjutkan Tahun Ke-7 saat perang sudah selesai. Tapi—"

"Ginny, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang." Kata Sang Ibu—Molly. Menarik paksa Ginny yang masih betah dengan posisi duduk nya, lalu mereka berdua naik ke atas untuk beristirahat. Semua orang menghela nafas bersamaan. _**Gila**_—itulah pikiran mereka sekarang. Perang melawan Voldemort berserta pengikut nya sudah selesai. Diantara mereka semua banyak yang gugur—salah satu nya adalah Ron.

Fleur datang menghampiri mereka semua dengan wajah lelah, tapi dia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kalian makan sekarang. Aku dan Bill sudah menyiapkan nya."

Semuanya bangun dari duduk nya dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Tidak melupakan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besar nya karena Bill dan Fleur telah menyiapkan makan malam. Harry meletakkan kertas lusuh itu ke dalam laci. _**Aku akan menemukan mu, Hermione. **_Lalu ia mulai mengikuti yang lain nya untuk pergi ke ruang makan.

_**Jika kalian menemukan ini, berarti aku sudah pergi. Mungkin kemarin itu adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. Maafkan aku yang langsung pergi seperti ini—tapi aku harus. Aku berharap kalian semua tidak mencari ku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Dan terimakasih untuk segala nya. Aku akan merindukan kalian, Dad dan Mum. Aku cinta kalian semua.**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger.**_

* * *

**Tentang Rasa © Aura Huang**

**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling  
**

**Rating M karena ada umpatan-umpatan jelek. Sorry.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Kita butuh bantuan Auror." Kata Percy memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di ruang Keluarga. Rata-rata semuanya berkumpul—keluarga Weasley, Anggota Laskar Dumbledore, dan Orde Phoenix.

"Tidak—" kata Harry protes. "—berita ini akan tersebar nanti nya."

"Akan aku coba untuk tutupi," Balas Percy mencoba untuk menyakinkan Harry. "Kita tidak bisa mencari nya sendirian—maksudku dia bisa dimana saja."

"Itu benar," Sambung Arthur. "Rata-rata dari kalian masih bersekolah. Serahkah saja kepada kami."

Harry bangun dari duduk nya yang mengagetkan semua Orang. "Tidak bisa! Hermione itu sudah seperti saudara ku! Aku tidak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi!"

Semua nya sudah tahu itu—tentu saja. Harry tidak mau kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya _**lagi**_. Sudah bertahun-tahun Harry bersama Ron dan Hermione dalam suka atau pun duka. Ron dan Hermione yang menemaninya untuk mencari Horcrux—bahkan mereka di juluki Golden Trio. Harry menutup wajahnya yang memerah karena marah, kesal dan sedih. Ginny memeluk nya dan menangis _**lagi**_.

Keadaan semua orang saat ini cukup kacau.

Harry tidak ingin mengingatnya—tapi kenangan itu berputar, terus berputar seperti sebuah _film_. Di saat detik-detik selesainya Perang—dia masih ingat. Bagaimana Ron memeluk Hermione—melindungi Hermione saat mantra _**Avada Kadavra**_ itu meluncur ke arah Hermione. Bahkan, Harry tidak sempat untuk menyelamatkannya. Lalu Hermione menangis dan memeluk tubuh dingin Ron.

"_**RON—"**_

Teriakkan Hermione pun masih bisa ia ingat dengan jelas. Berjalan gontai ke sahabat nya itu dan dia ikut memeluk Ron—seperti yang dilakukan Hermione saat itu.

"—_**JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, RON! BANGUN RON!"**_

Harry langsung menangis yang langsung ditenangi oleh beberapa Orang di sekitarnya. Tidak peduli apa perkataan Oranglain ketika melihat diri nya menangis—_**tidak peduli**_. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Hermione. Ginny mengelus pundak Harry dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Harry—ingat kembali perkataan mu tadi. Kita semua akan menemukannya. Kita semua pasti akan menemukannya."

Harry menghapus air mata nya dan mengucapkan syukur dalam hati. Ada Ginny disampingnya—ada pujaan hati nya. Mengenggam tangan Ginny erat dan memeluknya. Ginny menghapus air mata nya dan membalas pelukan Harry. Dia tahu rasanya—_**aku tahu**_. Harry tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi dan Ron berserta Hermione sudah seperti keluarganya, walaupun dia tahu Harry menganggap mereka semua keluarganya—hanya saja, Ron dan Hermione yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. _**Syok**_? Semua nya merasakan hal itu.

Sebulan yang lalu, ia dan Harry menemani Hermione berkeliling Australia untuk mencari Orangtua nya untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Lalu, 2 hari setelahnya, mereka semua di kabarkan bahwa Hermione menghilang. Hermione hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas lusuh untuk Orang tua nya. Ginny tidak habis pikir kenapa dia melakukan itu. Tadi nya dia sempat berpikir bahwa Hermione pergi karena _**belum **_rela ditinggal Ron. Tapi—

"_**Aku sudah rela, Ginny. Walaupun dia sudah pergi, dia masih akan tetap berada di hati ku. Walaupun nanti aku menemukan seseorang yang akan menggantikannya, dia masih akan tetap berada di hatiku. Cinta pertama ku, Ron."**_

—Ginny berubah pikiran ketika mengingat percakapannya bersama Hermione sebelum ia menemukan Orang tua nya. Di salah satu hotel sederhana di Australia—Ginny masih ingat.

"_**Tapi—kau tidak akan bunuh diri kan?" tanya Ginny takut-takut. Hermione tertawa kecil mendengar nya. "Tentu saja tidak, Gin. Aku yakin Ron tidak akan menyukai itu."**_

"_**Bukan hanya Ron saja yang tidak akan suka—tapi kami semua juga tidak akan suka." Kata Ginny jujur. Hermione menyenderkan kepala nya ke bahu Ginny—Gadis yang dia sudah anggap sebagai adik Perempuan nya sendiri. "Karena aku—Ron meninggal bukan?"**_

_**Ginny memandang Hermione tidak percaya. "Tidak—Mione! Dia melakukannya karena dia cinta dengan mu. Dia tidak mau kau terluka—"**_

"_**Tapi dia yang terluka, Gin. Bahkan dia meninggal." Balas Hermione sambil menatap cangkir kosong dihadapannya. Ginny terisak pelan. "Jangan salahkan dirimu, kumohon. Mum saja pun tidak suka saat kau berkata seperti itu."**_

"Jangan bilang—dia pergi karena masih merasa bersalah?" tanya Cho sambil menatap mereka semua satu per-satu. "Kalian masih ingat bukan saat dia menangis dan berteriak-teriak di depan jenazahnya?"

"_**KARENA AKU—SEMUANYA KARENA AKU. RON PERGI KARENA AKU."**_

Semuanya mengangguk. Miris memang saat mengingat kejadian yang menyakitkan itu. Molly terisak pelan ketika mengingat kedua anak nya. "Aku—aku sudah menenangkannya, sudah memberitahunya bahwa itu bukan salah nya. Aku tidak marah dengannya. Tapi—aku berharap dia pergi bukan karena alasan dia yang membunuh Ron."

"Dia depresi. Aku bisa melihat nya dari ciri-cirinya." Kata Cho memberitahu mereka semua. "Aku tahu karena aku sedang mengikuti pelatihan untuk menjadi Dokter di Rumah Sakit _**Muggle**_."

"Bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" tanya Neville. Cho menatap Neville sambil berpikir. "Berolahraga, tidur cukup, berjalan-jalan, mengkonsumsi buah dan sayuran atau memakan coklat. Tapi agak susah untuk mengajaknya. Aku pernah mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan, dia menolak."

"Kapan kau mengajaknya?"

"Sehari sebelum dia pergi ke Australia." Balas Cho sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Yang lain nya mengangguk mengerti. Harry melirik Cho penasaran. "Bagaimana cara dia menolaknya?"

"Aku tidak bisa—katanya begitu."

"Baiklah," kata Arthur menghentikan pembicaraan. "Kalian masih ingin menginap atau pulang ke rumah masing-masing? Aku tidak enak karena sudah beberapa hari ini kalian menginap disini. Takut kalau keluarga kalian khawatir."

"Aku ingin pulang—bolehkan? Dad dirumah sendirian." Kata Luna sambil mengangkat ranselnya. Arthur mengangguk. "Baiklah—hati-hati."

Setelah Luna angkat kaki, semua nya langsung mengikutinya. Berpamitan dan langsung ber-_**apparate**_ ke rumah masing-masing. Tinggal keluarga Weasley dan Harry—yang membuat keadaan yang tadi nya ramai menjadi sepi karena semua Orang sudah pergi. Harry menutup kedua mata nya—_**frustasi, lelah, syok**_.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat sekarang." Kata Molly sambil menarik anak-anaknya satu per-satu tak terkecuali Harry. Harry masuk ke dalam kamar yang dulu nya di tempati oleh Ron. Menatap sedih kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dia masih tidak percaya kalau kedua Sahabat terbaiknya tidak ada disini.

* * *

"_**Harry?"**_

_**Harry melihat Hermione yang sedang berdiri di sebrang jalan—ia masih bisa melihat Hermione dengan jelas walaupun disekitar nya terdapat kabut putih. Dia memakai seragam Hogwarts nya dan rambut coklat nya ia kuncir kuda. Nafas Harry tertahan melihat nya. "Hermione?"**_

"_**Jangan cari aku, Harry." **_

"_**Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi, Mione? Apa kau tidak tahu kami semua khawatir karena mu?" tanya Harry frustasi dan hampir menangis. Hermione menghela nafas. "Kau tidak akan mengerti."**_

"_**Aku akan mengerti jika kau bercerita dengan ku." Balas Harry dengan senyum lembut nya. Senyum menggembang di wajah cantik Hermione dan mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Harry ikut melangkah dan—**_

—_**Hermione berubah menjadi debu.**_

Harry membuka kedua matanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keningnya penuh dengan keringat. Melihat ke arah jendela dan menemukan hari masih gelap. Dia selalu bangun seperti ini ketika Hermione menghilang. Menatap sekitar nya dan tersentak kaget saat melihat Ginny yang sedang duduk di tepi jendela kamar Ron—kamar yang sedang ia tempati. "Ginny?"

Ginny melirik Harry. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry sambil menghampiri Ginny. Ginny tersenyum sedih. "Aku merindukan Fred dan Ron. Dan aku khawatir dengan Hermione."

Harry membiarkan Ginny menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahunya. Ginny menggapai tangan Harry dan mengelusnya. "Harry, apakah kau akan pergi ke Hogwarts saat buka nanti?"

Oh—_**iya**_. Harry bingung, semakin bingung. _**Aku harus ke Hogwarts atau tidak?**_ Tapi bagaimana dengan Ginny? Walaupun dia punya banyak teman—ia tahu Ginny mengharapkannya. Melirik Ginny yang sedang memandanginya dan tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya aku akan pergi ke Hogwarts."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan Hermione? Kita tidak akan berhenti mencarinya bukan?"

_**Hermione.**_

"_**Jangan cari aku, Harry."**_

"Hermione pasti akan marah besar jika dia mengetahui Sahabat nya tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Tapi aku akan tetap mencarinya." Balas Harry. Ginny mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langit malam dari jendela kamar. Bintang yang muncul tidak terlalu banyak seperti malam sebelumnya. Ginny menatap sedih bintang itu satu persatu. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan kejadian ini sebelumnya—_**tidak pernah**_.

* * *

Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengigil kedinginan. Mengeratkan jaket tebalnya dan melirik ke kanan-kiri, takut ada yang memperhatikan. Lalu ia berjalan menjauhi _Supermarket _yang tadi ia kunjungi dan mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari kantung jaket nya. Menyalakan rokok nya dan mulai menghisapnya dengan perlahan. Lalu mengeluarkan asap dari mulut nya.

Ini adalah kebiasaan barunya. Merokok dan ber-_**apparate **_ke kota manapun untuk berjalan-jalan. Dia juga lupa dari mana asal mulanya—kenapa dia merokok dan berjalan-jalan tidak tentu arah seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Orangtuanya ketika mengetahui hal ini. Hanya saja, Perang melawan Voldemort sudah selesai. Dia ingin hidup bebas—memilih hidupnya sendiri, memilih calon Istrinya sendiri, bersenang-senang. Dari dulu dia selalu menginginkan itu. Sudah cukup muak ia menuruti semua peraturan yang di buat Ayahnya dulu.

Semuanya mengenalnya—mungkin. Dia adalah seorang Malfoy—Draco Malfoy. Seorang Darah-Murni. Rambut nya pirang tapi sekarang berantakan—tapi hey, itu membuat Penggemarnya semakin bertambah. Tidak peduli dulu nya ia adalah seorang Pelahap Maut, tapi penggemarnya semakin bertambah seiring waktu. Draco sendiri aneh kalau memikirkannya.

Tapi kesenangan ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Sebentar lagi dia akan melanjutkan belajarnya di Hogwarts. Dia tidak akan bisa berjalan-jalan di malam hari dengan santai sambil merokok atau menggoda gadis _**muggle**_ yang ia temui di pinggir jalan. Lalu—

"Pergi atau kubunuh kau!"

—_**siapa yang berteriak itu?**_

Draco melirik kanan-kiri dan menemukan jalan sempit yang gelap. Draco menajamkan mata nya dan mendapati seorang Wanita yang sedang di tahan oleh empat Pria. Draco mendengus kasar melihatnya. _**Hei—berani-berani nya kau memperlakukan wanita seperti itu!**_

Sejak kapan Draco mempedulikan Oranglain? Terlebih lagi dia mempedulikan seorang Wanita—WANITA. Dia tidak pernah mempedulikan seorang Wanita kecuali Ibu nya—_**tentu saja**_. Tapi melihat sosok Wanita itu berteriak dengan serak membuatnya ingin melindungi nya—_**iya. **_

"Oh—kau berani membunuh kami, Sayang?" sindir salah satu Pria bertubuh besar yang membuat ketiga kawannya tertawa. "Sebelum kau membunuh kami, kami sudah lebih dulu membunuh mu."

Draco mulai berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan rokok yang berada di tangan kanannya, dan dia mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Jalan sempit ini gelap—tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. _**Sial**_. Sebenarnya ia hanya perlu untuk mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tapi ia enggan menyentuh tongkat itu. Salah satu Pria menyadarinya dan tertawa sinis. "Wah—tamu tak di undang!"

Draco menatap sinis ke mereka ber-empat. "Enyalah kalian!"

"Oh—maaf, Pak. Kami sedang ada urusan dengan nya." Kata Pria bertubuh kurus sambil menunjuk Wanita yang ditengah-tengah mereka. "Sebaiknya Anda pergi sekarang juga."

Draco menatap mereka sinis. "Pergi atau kalian akan tahu—"

Pria bertubuh gemuk langsung memukul pipi Draco. Draco terhuyung ke belakang dan empat Pria itu tertawa keras. Draco mulai bangkit dan menghajar balik ke Pria bertubuh gemuk dengan tinjuan nya. Saat Pria bertubuh gemuk itu jatuh, salah satu Pria bertubuh pendek langsung mengarahkan pisau lipatnya ke punggung Draco. Draco menyadarinya dan mulai menghajar rahangnya dengan tangan nya yang membuat Pria itu terjatuh dan pisau lipatnya terlempar. Draco tidak mempedulikannya dan mulai menghajar Pria bertubuh besar dengan menendang perut nya. Draco menatap sang Wanita yang sedang berdiri di ujung jalan sempit dengan menutup mulutnya dengan _syal_. Draco mulai menghajar mereka ber-empat dengan cepat—tidak peduli dengan darah yang keluar dari bibir nya, dia tetap menghajar mereka ber-empat. Memukul rahang, pipi, perut, kaki mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

Nafas Draco terengah-engah. Mengelap darahnya yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan kasar dan menatap empat Pria itu galak. "Enyalah, kalian!"

Salah satu dari Pria itu bangkit dari duduk nya dan mulai berlari yang langsung diikuti oleh yang lain nya. Draco tersenyum senang bukan main dan melirik Wanita itu kembali. Dia masih disana dengan posisi yang sama juga. Draco melangkah canggung mendekati Wanita itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kata Wanita itu dengan suara serak. "Terimakasih."

Baru saja Draco ingin membuka mulut—Wanita itu langsung berjalan melewatinya, berjalan dengan cepat dan tidak menengok kebelakang lagi. Draco mengernyitkan dahi nya dan mulai berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Wanita itu. "Rumah mu dimana? Aku bisa mengantar mu. Untuk jaga-jaga."

Wanita itu berhenti dan menatap Draco. Rambutnya ia pakaikan topi dan mulut nya di tutupi oleh _syal_. Hanya kedua mata nya saja yang terlihat—membuat Draco diam-diam penasaran dengannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya Anda pergi sekarang."

_**Eh—**_Draco menatap curiga Wanita di depannya._**—suara nya mirip seseorang**_. Draco tersenyum untuk mencoba meluluhkan Wanita ini. "Bagaimana kalau ada Pria jahat seperti tadi?"

Bisa ia lihat Wanita itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, _**Tuan**_."

Draco tersinggung ketika mendengar Wanita itu menekan kata terakhir nya. Draco berdeham dan menatap Wanita itu dalam. "Kalau kau bisa menjaga dirimu—kenapa kau tidak menghajar Pria-pria tadi?"

"Aku ingin menghajarnya. Tapi kau mendahului ku. Sebaiknya _**kau **_pergi sekarang." Balas Wanita itu geram. Dia mulai melangkah—menjauhi Draco seperti tadi. Draco tidak menyerah—ia langsung menyambar lengan nya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita tidak _**pernah **_bertemu sebelumnya."

Dan Wanita itu pergi kembali. Dan kali ini, Draco tidak menahan Wanita itu pergi. Ia hanya memandang punggung Wanita itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. _**Suara siapa?**_ Pikir nya dalam hati. Dia merasa kenal dengan suara itu—_**sangat kenal**_.

"_**Enyalah, Malfoy."**_

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan suara itu—_**mirip dengan seseorang**_. Berambut coklat megar, salah satu dari Golden Trio, Nona-Sok-Tahu atau apalah itu. _**Granger? Italia? Mana mungkin!**_ Batin nya. Tapi—_**untuk apa aku peduli? **_Draco menatap sinis punggung Wanita itu yang semakin menjauh dan ber-_**apparate **_ke rumahnya—Malfoy Manor.

* * *

"Di Godric's Hollow tidak ada."

"Di Spinner's End tidak ada."

"Di desa Hogsmeade tidak ada."

"Di Diagon Alley tidak ada."

Ginny menghela nafas mendengar nya. "Apa kita harus mencari dia di setiap hotel London?"

"Ya."

"Tidak." Kata Percy yang membuat semua Orang yang sedang berada di The Burrow menatapnya. "Aku yakin dia sudah pergi dari London."

Arthur mengangguk mendengarnya. "Aku juga yakin seperti itu. Dia pasti sudah keluar Negeri."

"Semakin sulit saja untuk menemukan nya." Balas Harry sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ginny meliriknya dan menatap Arthur lagi. "Bagaimana dengan Orangtua nya?"

"Mereka juga masih mencari." Balas Fleur sedih. "Kasihan Nyonya Granger, dia tampak sangat frustasi."

"Tentu saja—dia itu anak satu-satunya dan terlebih lagi dia anak perempuan. Pasti mereka sangat frustasi dan juga khawatir." Balas Molly sambil memijat kening nya—pusing. Harry menatap wajah lelah mereka satu persatu dan menghela nafas setelahnya. Mereka semua rela untuk tidak berkerja dan istirahat karena mencari Hermione, tapi dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia menghilang? Sebentar lagi Hogwarts akan membuka sekolahnya kembali. Apa Hermione tidak ingin melanjutkan belajarnya? Menggaruk kepalanya lagi dengan frustasi dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap untuk masuk Hogwarts." Kata Molly. "Terutama kau Harry, walaupun kau bisa langsung menjadi Auror—kau harus tetap belajar juga."

"Mum—" kata Ginny. "—jangan memaksanya. Biar saja dia yang memilih jalannya."

"Aku akan melanjutkan belajar ku di Hogwarts, Gin. Bukannya aku sudah bilang pada mu?" tanya Harry sambil tersenyum tipis. Ginny ikut tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepala nya. "Masih ada waktu untuk berpikir ulang, Harry."

"Tidak, Gin. Keputusan ku sudah bulat." Balas Harry menyakinkan sang Kekasih. Ginny mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya. Molly menatap mereka berdua dan tersenyum lembut. "Sebaiknya kalian berkemas sekarang untuk pergi ke Hogwarts."

Harry mengangguk dan bangun dari duduk nya yang diikuti oleh Ginny. Menatap punggung mereka berdua dari belakang dan menatap Percy. "Percy, apa kau yakin sudah memeriksa semua nya?"

"Sudah, Mum." Balas Percy serak. "Bahkan dengan bantuan Auror pun dia tidak bisa ditemukan."

"Kalian tidak menemukan apapun di rumah Hermione atau kamarnya?" tanya Molly yang membuat Percy mengalihkan pandangannya. Mengambil sebuah lembaran foto yang tidak bergerak dan menunjuknya ke mereka semua. "Tidak. Tapi kami diberitahu oleh Auror yang bertugas di Italia tepatnya di desa Tellaro—dia menemukan Gadis yang mirip Hermione di CCTV."

Semua nya menatap foto yang tidak bergerak itu. Wanita itu menutupi rambut nya dan setengah wajahnya ditutupi oleh _syal_. Molly mengernyitkan dahi nya. "Itu pada malam hari kan? Kita tidak bisa memastikannya."

"Ya—" balas Percy. "—tapi aku yakin ada yang bisa memastikannya."

"Siapa?" tanya Harry yang membuat semuanya tersentak kaget. Harry menghampiri mereka semua dengan marah. "Kalian tidak memberitahu ku!"

"Tenang—"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!" teriak Harry. "Kalian tidak memberitahu ku!"

"Kami akan memberitahu mu, Harry." Balas Percy menenangkan. "Tenangkan dirimu! Aku ingin memberitahu mu jika aku selesai memberitahu mereka."

"Oh—ya?" balas Harry sinis. Ginny memukul lengan Harry tidak sabar. "Harry! Percy sudah berusaha untuk membantu! Dia pasti punya alasan sendiri kenapa tidak langsung memberitahu mu!"

"Aku sengaja memberitahu mu paling terakhir agar kau langsung menemui seseorang ini. Seseorang yang mungkin tahu dia dimana." Balas Percy sambil mengeluarkan foto yang lain nya yang menampakkan seorang Pemuda yang sedang berhadapan dengan Gadis yang mirip Hermione dan memperlihatkannya langsung di depan Harry. Harry melotot melihatnya. "Dia—"

Percy mengangguk. "Draco Malfoy."

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Sebenarnya ini fanfiction udah lama dibuat tapi ga dipublish. Dan akhir nya Saya putuskan untuk dipublish. _**So, **_lanjut atau tidak? Silahkan berikan review kalian. Mau berisi kritik atau saran atau apapun itu diterima kok. Dan terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Lukanya belum sembuh—_**sial**_. Menyentuh lukanya dan dia meringis pelan. _**Brengsek—harusnya aku tak menolong Wanita itu**_. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju Pintu kamar dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Berharap dalam hati kedua Orangtuanya tidak ada dirumah—pergi seperti biasanya.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika mendengar suara pisau dan garpu dari arah ruang makan. _**Ugh. **_Orangtuanya ada. Dia harus melakukan apa? Wajahnya masih penuh luka. Dia menunduk dan berbalik. Menaiki satu pe-satu anak tangga lagi dengan malas.

"Draco? Kau tidak ingin sarapan, Nak?"

Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Mendesah pelan dan berbalik. Ibunya—Narcissa memandangnya kaget. "Wajahmu—"

"Aku terjatuh." Balas Draco sambil menyembunyikan lukanya dengan menunduk. Narcissa menghampiri Anaknya itu dan mengangkat kepala sang Anak. "Jatuh? Tapi ini terlihat seperti kau di pukul oleh seseorang."

"Aku—"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Apa—Mum ada tamu?"

"Tidak—"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Aku saja." Kata Draco sambil berjalan ke arah Pintu. Menghela nafas sepelan mungkin dan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Draco tersentak kaget saat melihat ada dua Orang yang tidak asing di depan pintu. Laki-laki berambut acak-acakan dengan kacamatanya, serta Kekasihnya yang mempunyai rambut merah. "Potter? Weasley? Sedang apa disini?"

"Kami ingin bertanya sesuatu, Malfoy. Bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Harry tidak sabar yang membuat Ginny diam-diam menggelengkan kepalanya. Draco menggeser tubuhnya. "Silahkan."

* * *

**Tentang Rasa © Aura Huang**

**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Rating M karena umpat-umpatan jelek. Sorry.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Jadi—kau mengira aku menculik Granger? Lucu sekali, Potter. Aku memiliki selera tinggi untuk seorang Wanita dan lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengannya." Kata Draco sinis setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Harry dari hilangnya Hermione sampai foto dirinya yang sedang bersama Wanita asing di desa Tellaro dan memaksa dirinya untuk menceritakan perjalanannya disana.

"Oh—aku lupa, Malfoy. Kau hanya tertarik dengan Jalang di pinggir jalan." Balas Harry santai sambil menyesap teh hangatnya.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Wania itu, Malfoy?" tanya Ginny mengalihkan topik. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tapi—"

"Tapi?" potong Harry dan Ginny bersamaan yang membuat Draco terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kalian penasaran?"

"Malfoy—ini masalah penting. Jangan bercanda!" balas Ginny tidak sabar. Harry menatap Draco malas. "Cepat katakan atau ku kutuk kau."

"Baiklah," kata Draco mengalah. Dia tidak mau merasakan kutukan yang akan di beri Harry jika tidak mengatakannya. "Suaranya mirip dengan Granger."

Draco memijat keningnya pelan. Harry dan Ginny belum berkomentar dan hanya menatap satu sama lain. Draco menghela nafas dan memegang lukanya. "Bahkan, aku masih ingat dengan suaranya. Ah—gara-gara Wanita itu wajah tampan ku begini."

"Kau masih ingat, Malfoy? Tak ku sangka kau sangat mengingat suara Hermione."

"Hei," balas Draco sebal. "Dia selalu meneriakki ku, jadi aku mengingatnya."

"Alasan basi." Sambung Ginny sambil menyesap tehnya. Draco melotot mendengar perkataan Ginny. "Ck—terserah kalian."

"Tapi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Wanita itu, Malfoy?" tanya Harry lagi yang membuat Draco mati kebosanan mendengarnya. Menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Mantan Musuhnya itu. "Aku tidak kenal, Potter. Sebenarnya aku bingung—apa alasan Granger pergi? Bosan hidup?"

"Jaga ucapan mu, Malfoy."

"_**Sorry**_."

"Malfoy," sambung Ginny yang diam-diam sudah gemas dengan tingkah laku kedua Pemuda tersebut. "Kami tidak tahu _**alasan **_dia pergi. Jadi, bisakah kami meminta tolong?"

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau meminta ku untuk membantu mencari Granger itu." Balas Draco yang membuat Ginny menghela nafas setelah mendengarnya. "Aku ingin kau membantu kami."

"Gin," kata Harry tidak percaya dengan setiap ucapan Kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa kau memohon kepadanya seperti itu? Dia tidak akan mau."

"Hermione pasti menghindari kami semua." Kata Ginny, tidak mempedulikan ucapan Harry sama sekali. Kedua matanya menatap penuh harap ke Draco. "Kalau kau yang mencari, aku yakin dia tidak akan menghindar."

"Kenapa dia tidak akan menghindar? Itu tidak mungkin." Balas Draco heran yang membuat Harry mengangguk setuju. "Itu betul, Gin. Dia pasti menghindar."

"Malfoy, kau itu musuhnya. Dia pasti tidak akan menaruh curiga kepada mu. Aku yakin itu."

Draco tertawa mendengar penjelasan dari Ginny. "Jadi, kalau aku menerima, kalian akan memberi ku apa?"

Harry menatapnya sinis. "Dasar—"

"Bercanda." Potong Draco cepat. "Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mau membantu kalian. Aku sibuk."

"Ck. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, Gin. Terimakasih untuk tehnya." Kata Harry sambil menarik tangan Ginny ke dalam genggamannya. Ginny tersenyum kecil ke Draco. "Kalau kau menemuinya, tolong hubungi kami."

"_**Well**_, aku tidak berjanji."

Harry dan Ginny langsung pergi ke luar Malfoy Manor dan ber-_**apparate**_. Sekarang Draco tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. _**Apa aku harus ke Desa itu lagi? Tidak.**_Bukankah tadi ia sudah bilang kalau dia sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan Granger yang menghilang?

_**Penasaran**_. Itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Di hatinya—ia ingin langsung ber-_**apparate **_ke Desa Tellaro, tapi di pikirannya—ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak ikut campur dengan urusan Granger. Mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi dan dia memejamkan kedua matanya.

* * *

Tapi, pada akhirnya, Draco pergi ke desa Tellaro, Italia. Kakinya berjalan menelusuri jalan panjang yang kanan-kirinya terdapat sungai dan juga perahu-perahu kecil. Matanya mencari-cari sosok yang ia cari, Granger.

Mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dalam kantungnya dan mulai menyalakannya, lalu menghisapnya pelan. Dia mulai berpikir untuk berkeliling lagi, tapi—

—_**ah, nanti tenaga ku terkuras. **_

Dia mulai berpikir lagi. _**Ah. **_Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan Wanita tersebut. Di dekat lorong kecil dan gelap. Lalu dia berlari-lari kecil dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan kagum dari Wanita asli penduduk desa Tellaro. Dia berbelok dan tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa belanjaan.

"Sial." Umpat Draco pelan sambil membantu memunguti belajaan yang terjatuh tersebut. Melirik ke arah seseorang atau lebih tepatnya Wanita yang sedang memungutinya juga. Mulut Draco terbuka kecil dan bola matanya nyaris saja keluar dari matanya. "Granger?"

Wanita itu menatap sampingnya—mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dan celana jins, lalu rambut coklatnya ia pakaikan topi. Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. "Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Draco mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya senormal mungkin agar Hermione tidak menaruh curiga kepadanya. Benar apa kata Ginny, Hermione tidak kabur atau menghindarinya sama sekali. Bahkan, dia berani mengeluarkan beberapa kata dari mulutnya. Draco tertawa canggung. "Aku—aku kesini karena ingin berjalan-jalan. Kau sendiri, Granger?"

"Aku menemui Sepupu ku disini." Balasnya santai yang membuat Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. _**Tidak mungkin**_. Harry sudah menjelaskan tentang kepergian Hermione dengan lengkap. _**Ck, kau tak bisa berbohong**_. Draco menyerahkan buat apel terakhir ke Hermione yang langsung di sambar olehnya. "_**Thanks.**_"

"Aku tidak ingin kau hanya mengucapkan terima kasih."

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

Draco membuang putung rokok sembarangan dan menginjaknya. "Bagaimana kalau secangkir kopi dan roti? Aku belum sarapan."

Hermione membuka kantung belanjaannya dan mengeluarkan _sandwich _isi tuna dan juga sebotol air putih. "Maaf, aku sibuk. Dan hanya ini yang bisa ku berikan untukmu."

Draco mengambil lemparan makanan dan minuman itu dengan ahli. Draco tertawa sinis melihat Hermione yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. "Mau mencoba untuk kabur, Granger?"

Membuka bungkusan _sandwich _isi tuna tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Melirik ke kanan-kiri dan dia mulai mengikuti setiap langkah Hermione yang sudah tidak terlalu melihat. Draco berjinjit dan menemukan Hermione yang sedang berjalan di antara penduduk desa. Lalu ia mulai mengejarnya lagi. Sekali-kali dia bersembunyi di balik dinding rumah dan juga pohon. Draco benar-benar mengikuti langkah panjang Hermione dari berbelok lalu lurus dan juga berbelok lagi dan melewati lorong-lorong. Lalu langkahnya berhenti ketika menemukan Hermione yang memasuki rumah kecil berwarna putih biru terang. Menghela nafas dan dia mulai meminum air mineralnya dan pergi dari desa Tellaro dengan ber-_**apparate**_.

* * *

Draco mengetuk pintu The Burrow dengan tidak sabar. Sebenarnya dia juga sedikit bingung—_**kasih tahu atau tidak? **_Tapi, pada akhirnya ia akan memberi tahu juga. Draco masih mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar. Tidak peduli dengan omelan pedas Percy dari dalam rumah dan juga gerutuan Harry. Lalu pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Ginny seorang diri. "Ada apa, Malfoy?"

"Seharusnya kau persilahkan dulu tamu untuk masuk, lalu bertanya, Manis." Balas Draco yang membuat Ginny memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas dan mempersilahkan Draco untuk masuk ke dalam The Burrow. Menatap sekitarnya dan dia hanya menatap takjub. Rumanya biasa saja, tapi orang-orang di dalamnya terlalu banyak.

"Nah,"

Draco membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Harry yang sedang menatap malas dirinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy?"

"Aku menemukan Granger di desa Tellaro."

Semua Orang di dalam The Burrow yang sedang mengerjakan aktivitasnya langsung berhenti dan langsung ke ruang Tamu—dimana ada Draco di sana. Percy mendekati Draco dengan tatapan curiga ke Draco. "Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku menemukannya di desa Tellaro tadi pagi." Jelas Draco yang membuat semuanya menghela nafas lega. Harry memegang pundak Draco sambil tersenyum. "_**Thanks**_. Kita kira kau tidak mau memberitahu kami jika kau menemukannya."

Draco menyingkirkan tangan Harry yang menempel di pundaknya dengan geli. "Oh—oke. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu," kata Molly yang membuat Draco berhenti berbalik. "Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Ginny tersenyum lega mendengarnya. "Bagus lah, dan Malfoy, kenapa kau pergi ke desa itu lagi?"

"Hm—tersesat mungkin?" balas Draco sambil memberikan cengirannya. Harry terkekeh melihatnya. "Iya, tersesat dalam hati Hermione."

Cengiran di wajah Draco langsung luntur begitu saja. Menatap malas Harry yang sedang tersenyum polos ke arahnya. "Kau—kalau aku menemukannya lagi, aku tidak akan memberitahu."

"Hanya bercanda."

"Malfoy, apa tidak ada lagi? Seperti dia sedang apa atau tinggal dimana. Agar kami bisa langsung menemuinya." Kata Percy yang membuat Draco meliriknya. _**Rumah—kasih tahu tidak? Sepertinya sudah cukup aku memberitahu info tentang Granger. **_"Tidak ada."

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih."

Draco mengangguk. "Aku pamit. Sampai jumpa."

Membuka pintu The Burrow dan Draco langsung ber-_**apparate**_. Pergi ke Malfoy Manor untuk ber-istirahat setelah perjalanan panjangnya.

* * *

"_**Hermione—"**_

Gadis itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mengeratkan pelukannya ke guling kesayangannya. Menghembuskan setiap nafasnya dengan teratur—normal.

"—_**jagalah dia—"**_

Kedua matanya yang tadi tertutup rapat—menjadi terbuka. Bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap sekitar kamarnya. Dia mendengar suaranya—suara yang paling ia rindukan selama ini. _**Ron—**_

"—_**sayangi dia, Mione. Cintai dia seperti kau mencintai ku."**_

—"Ron?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah kesunyian yang tercipta di kamar Hermione. Bangun dari kasurnya dan berdiri. Berjalan ke arah luar jendela dan membukanya. Kepalanya keluar dari jendela, mencari-cari dia ke kanan-kiri. Tapi, usahanya sia-sia. Karena tidak ada siapapun di situ.

Hermione terisak pelan. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan sekarang—keadaan dimana Ron tidak ada. Ron meninggalkannya sendirian di dunia yang luas ini. Setiap bangun tidur pasti ia langsung mencari Ron—pasti. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus menelan pahit kehidupan seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Melirik ke arah bawah kasurnya. Ada ransel yang ber-isikan uang, pakaian dan makanan ringan. Menghapus airmatanya dan dia berjalan ke bawah kasur. Menarik ranselnya dan menaruhnya di atas kasur. Dia berlari lagi ke arah lemari—mengambil jaket hitam dan memakainya, mengambil _syal _dan topi. Dia sudah merencanakan ini matang-matang, bahkan dia sudah memikirkan tentang NEWT nya—_**ini hanya untuk sementara**_. Sekarang Dia bisa pergi dengan tenang karena dia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya; mencari Orangtuanya, mengembalikan ingatan Orangtuanya dan membawa mereka pulang dengan selamat. Dia sudah melakukan itu.

Memakai ranselnya dan melirik ke arah jam dinding. _**12:30 malam—bagus**_. Membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak tercipta bunyi dan mengintip. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu ia keluar dan menutup pintunya kembali. Menghela nafas sepelan mungkin dan dia menuruni setiap anak tangga. Melirik ke arah pintu kamar Orangtuanya dan menaruh secarik kertas di depannya. Berharap dalam hati Orangtuanya itu melihatnya dan membacanya. _**Aku menyayangi mu, Dad, Mum**_.

Membuka pintu rumah yang sudah ia bukakan kuncinya, dia melangkah keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak ingin terlihat—_**tidak boleh terlihat**_. Dia tetap berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, tidak peduli dengan ransel beratnya yang ia bawa sekarang ini. Lalu dia bersembunyi di belakang pohon, memastikan tidak ada siapapun dan dia ber-_**apparate**_.

* * *

Hermione menghela nafasnya saat melihat makam di depannya. Makam Ron—makam Pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Memberikan serangkaian bunga untuk Ron dan menaruhnya di makamnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Ron."

Angin menyapu wajah Hermione. Hermione mencoba tersenyum di depan Makam Ron—tapi gagal, ia malah terisak pelan. "A—aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Aku mencoba untuk tegar, tapi—"

Hermione menghapus airmatanya kasar. "—tidak bisa, Ron. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan kuat ke depannya."

Hermione memainkan jari-jarinya yang bergetar pelan. Mengigit bibir bawahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Makam lainnya. "Tadinya aku tidak mengerti maksud mu itu apa. Kau selalu mendatangi ku dalam mimpi, membisikkan kata-kata saat aku tertidur dan selalu mengatakan hal yang sama."

Mengambil ransel nya dan mengeluarkan foto kenangannya bersama Ron. Foto bergerak yang menampakkan dirinya bersama Ron yang sedang duduk di halaman The Burrow. Hermione dalam foto itu melambaikan tangannya senang, lalu Ron mencium pipinya yang membuat Hermione merona. Hermione tersenyum melihat foto itu. "Seandainya kau disini—"

"—menemani ku dan hidup bahagia bersama ku dan anak mu, Ron." Kata Hermione sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum tegar. "Bahkan kau yang paling pertama menyadarinya."

Mengangkat ranselnya dan mulai bangun dari duduknya. Membersihkan bajunya yang kotor karena tanah yang di dudukinya dan tersenyum manis ke Makam Ron. "Aku akan menjaga dia, Ron. Tapi, aku harus pergi. Aku belum mau semuanya tahu kalau aku sedang mengandung bayi. Kau tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Mum saat mengetahui anak Perempuannya yang berusia 18 tahun sudah berbadan dua. "

Berjalan menjauhi Makam Ron dengan sedih dan dia melirik ke belakang—menatap Makam sang pujaan hati dan mengelus perutnya pelan. "Aku mencintai mu, Ron. Akan ku jaga dia, ku sayangi dia, ku rawat dia dengan sepenuh hati ku."

Lalu ia ber-_**apparate**_, pergi ke tempat yang masih berada di London, pasti akan ketahuan. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar Negeri. Pergi meninggalkan Orangtuanya, Sahabatnya, dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Dia hanya pergi untuk sementara. Dan ada waktunya nanti dia akan kembali.

* * *

Italia. Dia bersembunyi di sana. Tapi, dia tidak mau tinggal di kota—dia lebih memilih desa, dan pada akhirnya dia memilih desa Tellaro. Langit sudah gelap karena malam sudah tiba. Angin dingin pun terus menyapu dirinya yang membuatnya sedikit mengigil. Mengeratkan jaket dan _syal_nya lalu ia melihat ke arah brosur yang ia pegang.

Ada rumah kecil yang dijual disini. Harganya pun terjangkau yang membuatnya tertarik ke sana. Berjalan melewati lorong gelap yang tidak ada cahaya sama sekali dan langkahnya terhenti. Ada empat Pria yang sedang merokok di sana. Menutup hidungnya dengan _syal _karena asap rokok tidak bagus untuk janinnya, lalu ia melangkah melewati mereka.

_**Sial. **_Lengannya di tahan oleh salah satu dari mereka ber-empat. Tangannya meronta untuk di lepaskan, tapi dia ditahan. _**Ck, berani sekali mereka menyentuhku**_. "Mau kemana, Manis?"

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Hei, tenanglah." Kata Pemuda satunya lagi sambil memegang lengan kirinya. Hermione meronta dan langsung menampar Pria itu. Pria itu menggeram marah. "Pegang dia."

"Pergi atau ku bunuh kau!" teriak Hermione. Suaranya menjadi serak karena belum minum sedari tadi.

"Oh—kau berani membunuh kami, Sayang?" Sindir salah satu Pria bertubuh besar yang membuat ketiga kawan nya tertawa. "Sebelum kau membunuh kami, kami sudah lebih dulu membunuh mu."

Salah satu Pria melirik ke ujung lorong saat melihat ada seorang Pria yang menghampiri mereka dan tertawa. "Wah—tamu tak di undang!"

"Enyalah kalian semua!"

_**Siapa?**_ Batin Hermione bertanya-tanya. Tangannya mencari-cari tongkat yang berada di saku jaketnya. Dia menemukannya dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Oh—maaf, Pak. Kami sedang ada urusan dengan nya." Kata Pria bertubuh kurus sambil menunjuk Hermione yang ditengah-tengah mereka. "Sebaiknya Anda pergi sekarang juga."

Pria menatap mereka sinis. "Pergi atau kalian akan tahu—"

Hermione menahan teriaknya ketika salah satu dari empat Pria itu menghajar Pria yang berteriak—sepertinya dia mencoba untuk membantu Hermione. Pria lainnya mulai mengikuti menghajar Pria yang tadi di pukul. Hermione melangkah mundur dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding ujung lorong.

Perkelahian disana-disini dan Hermione tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mengelus perutnya pelan dan berbisik. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Kau aman bersama Mama."

_**Ron—tolong aku. **_Hermione berdoa dalam hati, berdoa agar ia dan Pria yang menolongnya itu selamat. Ia tidak ingin mencari ribut—ia butuh ketenangan. Bisa ia lihat empat Pria yang mencegatnya tadi berlari—menjauhi dirinya dan juga Pria yang menolongnya. Lalu Pria yang menolongnya itu berteriak. "Enyalah, kalian!"

Hermione menghela nafas lega, Pria yang menolongnya itu menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Hermione dengan suara serak. "Terimakasih."

Hermione berjalan melewatinya. Lorong masih gelap dan dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Pria itu dengan jelas. Lalu langkah Pria itu terdengar di telinganya. "Rumah mu dimana? Aku bisa mengantar mu. Untuk jaga-jaga."

_**Rumah saja tidak punya, **_batin Hermione dongkol. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya Anda pergi sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau ada Pria jahat seperti tadi?" Hermione menghela nafas mendengarnya. _**Bisa ku kutuk mereka nanti**_. Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri, _**Tuan**_."

"Kalau kau bisa menjaga dirimu—kenapa kau tidak menghajar Pria-pria tadi?"

"Aku ingin menghajarnya. Tapi kau mendahului ku. Sebaiknya _**kau **_pergi sekarang." Balas Hermione geram. Dia mulai melangkah—menjauhi Pria itu seperti tadi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika lengannya di tahan oleh Pria itu. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita tidak _**pernah **_bertemu sebelum nya."

Hermione berdoa dalam hati; _**semoga Dia tidak mengikuti lagi**_. Berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa sambil mengikuti arah peta dari brosur. Dia berjalan lurus dan berbelok ke kanan. _**Jalan kecil lagi, Sial. **_Dia berjalan dengan hati-hati. Lalu, setelah perjalanan panjang yang membuatnya lelah, ia menemukan rumah kecil berwarna putih biru. Lalu ia berjalan ke sebelah rumahnya dan mengetuknya pelan.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam. Hermione menghela nafas lega. "Aku ingin menyewa rumah kecil disebelah."

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Wanita gendut berkulit gelap. Ia tersenyum ramah ke Hermione. "Kau berasal dari mana, Miss?"

"London."

"Nama ku Elle. Dan nama mu?"

"Hermione." Balas Hermione singkat. Dia tidak mau menutupi identitasnya ke Pemilik rumah ini. Dia yakin Wanita di depannya ini bisa di percaya.

"Ah, nama yang cantik. Jadi kau ingin menyewa rumah itu? Sebulan 61.28 Euro dan sudah termasuk dengan perlengkapannya."

"Oh," balas Hermione sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Euro dan memberinya ke Elle. "Ini. Dan Nona Elle, bisakah kau merahasiakan Nama ku ketika ada yang bertanya?"

"Tentu saja," balasnya ramah sambil menghitung uangnya. "Tapi, kenapa? Kau bukan teroris bukan?"

Hermione tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu saja bukan. Mungkin aku bisa bercerita nanti."

Elle menutup pintu rumahnya dan menyuruh Hermione untuk mengikutinya ke rumah yang ia sewa. Memasukkan kunci pintu dan membukanya, lalu menyuruh Hermione masuk. "Tempat ini sudah ku bersihkan. Maaf kalau terlalu kecil."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sendiri dan rumah ini sudah sangat cukup." Balas Hermione sambil melihat-lihat rumah barunya. Dapur yang kecil, kamar yang kecil, kamar mandi dan ruang tamu yang terbilang tidak terlalu luas. _**Tidak apa-apa**_. Selama tempat ini nyaman dan ia tidak di ketahui oleh Orang-orang yang mencarinya. Ia akan membesarkan anaknya disini.

"Kuncinya," kata Elle sambil menyerahkan kuncinya ke Hermione yang langsung di ambil olehnya. "Kalau kau mau, besok aku bisa menemani mu berkeliling."

"Tentu saja." Balas Hermione sambil tersenyum ramah.

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Aku harap kalian puas. Dan Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka banyak yang ingin fanfiction ini di lanjut. Terimakasih.

**THANKS TO :**

**Esposa Malfoy, BlckPearl, Chacha Cyrus (**Makasih buat koreksiannya**), Luluk Minam Cullen, selvinakusuma1, Petite Veela, Nisa Malfoy, Lilyan florence, Mata48, Mefennyy, Nong (**Banyak kok, hehe**), Guest (Siapa namamu, Nak), Adellia Malfoy, VicaJoy1, rafaelayis, Valaria Cullen dan kalian semua.**

Maaf banget balasnya disini. Akun aku lagi error gitu. Cuman bisa publish dan errrr—itu menyebalkan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco, apa kau tahu kabar tentang Granger menghilang?"

"Ya," balas Draco. "Kenapa?"

"Dan kau membantu mereka?" tanya Lucius tajam.

"Ya, dan apakah itu salah?" tanya Draco santai. Lucius mendesis pelan dan menatap marah Draco. "Kau tidak perlu membantu mereka, Draco. Yang harus kau pikirkan adalah belajar mu, Astoria dan perusahaan yang akan kau pimpin nanti."

Draco tersenyum sinis. "Apa Dad tidak ingat kalau Potter yang membantu kita agar kita tidak menjadi penghuni Azkaban seperti Pelahap Maut lainnya?"

"Draco—tentu saja kami ingat." Kata Narcissa yang membuat Draco menghela nafas berat. "Lalu, kenapa aku tidak boleh membantu mereka?"

"Ini tentang Granger, bukan tentang yang lain." Balas Lucius sambil melipat korannya yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Dan ini bukan tentang status darah, tapi, tentang rasa. Kalau kau membantunya, pasti kau akan mengetahui Granger lebih dalam dan kau akan menyukainya. Dad berani taruhan kalau hal itu akan terjadi. Dan kau—"

Draco menahan emosinya ketika Lucius menunjuknya dengan wajah dingin. "—harus menjauhi Granger. Kau tidak boleh berurusan dengannya, Draco. Dan lagi, Astoria yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup mu kelak."

"Kenapa Dad bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku akan menyukai Granger?" Tanya Draco sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Dan lagi, aku tidak mau hidup ku di atus seperti boneka. Perang sudah selesai dan aku mau hidup ku bebas. Aku tidak mau pergi ke Hogwarts."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau pergi? Kau ingin mencari Granger?" Tanya Lucius yang membuat Draco menggepalkan tangannya emosi. Wajah Draco memerah karena marah. "Brengsek."

"Keluar dari rumah ini jika kau tidak mau mengikuti setiap perkataan Ayah mu! Keluar!" bentak Lucius penuh amarah. Draco bangun dari duduknya dan menatap Ayahnya dengan penuh amarah. "Baik. Aku akan pergi seperti yang kau inginkan."

* * *

**Tentang Rasa © Aura Huang**

**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Rating M karena ada umpat-umpatan jelek. Sorry**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Nak—"

"Mum, aku akan pergi seperti yang Dad inginkan. Aku lelah, Mum. Aku sudah menuruti semua perkataanya dan sekarang aku tidak ingin menjadi boneka lagi." Potong Draco sambil menenteng ransel hitamnya. Narcissa menahan lengan kekar Anak laki-lakinya itu. "Nak, Ayah mu itu sedang emosi karena Perusahaannya yang sedang terkena masalah. Dia tidak sadar dengan perkataannya tadi."

"Mum," kata Draco sambil memeluk Ibunya yang sudah menangis pelan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali nanti, tapi, tidak sekarang. Aku harus pergi."

"Kau harus tahu sesuatu, Draco." Isak Ibunya. "Walaupun Ayah mu berkata seperti itu, dia itu sangat menyayangi mu, Nak. Tinggalah, jangan pergi."

"Mum, aku tidak akan pergi selamanya."

"Kau akan pergi kemana? Di luar dingin dan Mum tidak mau kau sakit, Draco."

Draco mengigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan mati-matian air matanya agar tidak keluar dari matanya. Memeluk Ibunya singkat dan penuh kasih sayang, lalu dia membuka Pintu dan pergi. Berjalan meninggalkan Ibunya dan Ayahnya. Dia tidak berbalik dan terus berjalan ke depan walaupun Narcissa sudah berteriak agar ia kembali lagi.

_**Aku akan pergi kemana?**_

Draco membawa seluruh tabungannya. Walaupun ia bisa pergi ke hotel—tapi, ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau tinggal sendirian di sana. The Burrow? Tidak, tentu saja. Dia tidak mau di ceramahi panjang lebar oleh Percy Weasley karena insidennya yang kabur dari rumah karena pertengkaran besar dengan Ayahnya. Blaise? Theo? Tidak. Dia sudah cukup merepotkan sahabat baiknya tersebut.

_**Granger?**_

_**Hell**_. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memikirkan Gadis itu? Apa karena Gadis itu tinggal sendiri dan dia ingin ikut tinggal bersama Granger untuk sementara waktu? Draco mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi dan menendang beberapa batu yang ia lihat. _**Granger—pergi dari pikiran ku sekarang juga! Pergi! Pergi!**_

* * *

Hermione merasakan lehernya merinding ketika ia sedang memotong wortel untuk sarapan yang di bantu oleh Elle. Elle sangat baik dan dia menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu membuat sarapan yang di sambut senang oleh Hermione. Hermione menghela nafas berat dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Jadi, kau ini penyihir?"

"Hah?" kata Hermione sambil menutupi perasaan kagetnya karena Elle tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu. Elle tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah laku Hermione. "Jujur saja. Aku ini sudah tidak kaget dengan hal seperti itu."

Elle hanya mendesah pelan saat melihat Hermione hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. "Aku ini terlahir dari keluarga Penyihir. Tapi, aku sendiri tidak punya kekuatan sihir. Hanya saudara kembar ku yang punya kekuatan sihir, sedangkan aku dan adik kecil ku tidak. Jadi, bisa di bilang aku ini Squib."

"Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tapi, aku serius. Di sini, ada beberapa penyihir yang tinggal di sini dan aku mengenal baik mereka semua." Jelas Elle yang membuat Hermione meliriknya. Dia bimbang—dia tidak tahu harus memberitahu Elle tentang status penyihirnya atau tidak. Dia sudah cukup memberitahu informasi tentangnya kenapa dia kabur dari rumah ke Elle. Dan apakah dia harus memberitahu tentang status penyihirnya?

Dia ragu.

Dia baru mengenal Elle kurang dari tiga hari dan dia sudah menceritakan banyak hal ke Elle—termasuk tentang Ron dan kehamilannya. Tapi, Elle sangat baik. Ia bisa berinteraksi dengan Hermione yang notabenya adalah anak yang susah berinteraksi. Dan Hermione merasa nyaman jika berbincang dengan Elle. Elle itu seperti Ibunya.

Hermione mulai menangis ketika mengingat kedua Orangtuanya yang ia tinggal. Elle yang melihatnya langsung mengelus pundak Hermione dengan sifat ke-ibuannya. "Kau kenapa? Apa karena omongan ku yang berkaitan dengan penyihir?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku—aku merindukan kedua Orangtua ku."

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke mereka? Agar mereka juga ikut membantu mu untuk menjaga si kecil yang berada di perut mu."

"Aku takut."

"Kenapa kau takut?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

**TOK TOK TOK**

Hermione dan Elle tersentak kaget. Hermione buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menatap Elle panik. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Bersembunyilah di rumah ku lewat pintu belakang yang ku tunjukkan tadi. Kau ingat kan kalau pintu itu langsung menembus ke gudang rumah ku? Aku yang akan mengurus ini." Hermione langsung mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke pintu belakang rumahnya yang ukurannya tidak normal tersebut. Dia mulai berjongkok dan masuk ke dalam pintu belakang dengan merayap. Melewati lorong-lorong yang penerangannya hanya di dapat oleh lubang dinding yang membuat Hermione harus mempertajam penglihatannya. Menghela nafas berat, lalu, ia membuka pintu keluar tersebut dan keluar. Bajunya sedikit kotor karena melewati lorong kecil tersebut. Hermione menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati gudang rumah Elle.

"Oh, Hermi?" kata Gadis kecil berambut pirang yang menatap Hermione kaget. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Oh," balas Hermione canggung ketika melihat anak Elle yang sedang menatapnya polos. "Mama Lisa menyuruh aku ke sini. Dan menyuruh ku untuk bersembunyi di rumah Lisa. Hm—mana Papa Lisa?"

"Papa sedang mengurus beberapa Orang yang ingin memasuki rumah Hermi. Katanya mereka mencari Hermi. Tadi, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Lisa." Jelas Lisa yang membuat Hermione tidak tenang. Mereka masih mencari, batinnya. Lalu dia merasakan tangannya di tarik dan dia melirik Lisa yang sedang menariknya. "Kenapa, Lisa?"

"Papa bilang, kalau Hermi ke sini, aku harus menyembunyikan Hermi di kamar Lisa." Hermione tersenyum dan membiarkan Lisa menarik tangannya. Lisa membawa dirinya ke dalam Lisa yang serba biru muda tersebut. Lisa melepaskan genggamannya dan tersenyum polos. "Aku akan mengambil minum untuk Hermi agar Hermi tidak panik. Kata Papa, aku harus melakukan itu."

Lisa langsung pergi meninggalkan Hermione sebelum Hermione membuka suaranya. Hermione mendesah pelan dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding kamar Lisa. Dia memeluk kakinya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana kalau dia tidak bertemu dengan keluarga sebaik keluarga Elle yang mau membantu dirinya. Hermione tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara pintu kamar Lisa yang terbuka.

Hermione tersenyum lega ketika melihat Lisa yang masuk sambil membawa segelas air hangat dan dia memberikannya ke Hermione. Hermione menerimanya dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Lisa."

Lisa mengangguk. "Kata Papa, Hermi boleh pulang saat Mama menjemput Hermi. Sepertinya Lisa dan Papa akan sarapan di rumah Hermi."

"Ya," balas Hermione lembut. "Mama Lisa dan Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan lezat untuk sarapan."

Lisa tersenyum senang dan ikut duduk di samping Hermione. Hermione menghela nafas pelan dan mulai meminum air hangatnya tersebut. Lisa meliriknya dan menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa mereka mencari Hermi? Apa mereka Orang jahat?"

"Tidak," jawab Hermione sambil mengelap bibirnya. "Mereka Orang baik. Tapi, aku yang jahat."

"Jahat? Hermi jahat? Kata Papa, aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Orang jahat." Balas Lisa takut sambil menjauhi Hermione dengan perlahan. Hermione tersenyum miris melihatnya. "Aku jahat karena aku menjauhi mereka, Lisa. Aku meninggalkan mereka dan membuat mereka semua bingung, sedih, kesal, marah. Aku yakin mereka semua merasakan itu."

Lisa terdiam yang membuat Hermione merasa bodoh. Dia baru saja mencurahkan isi hatinya ke anak kecil yang baru berusia 10 tahun. Hermione yakin Lisa tidak akan mengerti setiap perkataanya tadi. Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hermi,"

Hermione membuka wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia tutup dan melirik Lisa yang sedang menatapnya. "Orang jahat itu yang membunuh orang, Hermi. Dan Hermi tidak jahat."

"Tapi, aku menyakiti mereka semua, Lisa. Bahkan aku menyakiti hati Orangtua ku." Lirih Hermione pelan. Lisa menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. "Kalau Hermi jahat, kenapa mereka mencari Hermi? Berarti Hermi tidak jahat. Tetapi Orang baik. Dan mereka rela mencari Hermi sampai ke desa ini."

Hermione terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Lisa mengelus rambut coklat Hermione dengan lembut. Walaupun dia baru berusia 10 tahun, ia mengerti tentang perasaan Hermione—

—perasaan Hermione yang merindukan Orangtuanya dan sahabat-sahabatnya..

* * *

"Malfoy pasti berbohong."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya delapan kali, Percy." Sindir Bill yang membuat semuanya diam-diam berterimakasih karena Bill memberanikan diri untuk berbicara hal tersebut. Harry mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

"Harusnya kita tidak percaya dengan omongan Malfoy brengsek itu."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya juga, Percy. Bisakah kau diam dan memikirkan sesuatu? Bukannya mengumpat seperti itu."

"Brengsek—"

"Percy! Kau semakin memperburuk keadaan tahu." Kata Ginny yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan Kakak-kakaknya tersebut. Ginny melirik Harry yang sedang menatap kosong cangkir kopi di depannya. "Harry, kita sudah mencarinya dan tidak menemukannya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita sudah menempel semua kertas di tempat-tempat mencurigakan bukan? Sekarang, kita tinggal berharap kalau Hermione menemukannya dan membacanya." Balas Harry yang membuat semuanya mengangguk. Mereka semua berharap dalam hati semoga Hermione menemukan kertas kecil yang mereka buat.

"Malfoy bilang dia menemukannya di sana dan dia baik-baik saja. Tapi, apa yang kita dapat tadi? Omelan pedas dari penduduk yang tinggal di sana. Aku yakin Malfoy itu berbohong." Kata Percy dongkol yang membuat semuanya ingin menonjok Percy yang tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh.

"Percy—astaga, siapapun tolong tendang dia sekarang." Kata Ginny yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan tajam dari Percy.

"Sabar, Gin." Kata Harry frustasi. Semuanya sudah lelah. Mereka sudah mencari Hermione di desa Tellaro yang letaknya tidak dekat tersebut. Mereka mencari dari malam hari dan sampai pagi ini. Mereka semua mengecek ke jalan, lorong kecil bahkan bawah jembatan. Lalu, mereka memutuskan untuk mengecek setiap rumah dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Hermione tidak ada. Bahkan tanda-tandanya sedikit pun tidak ada. Mereka bahkan mendapatkan beberapa umpatan dari penduduk sana. Harry menghela nafas berat.

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Merlin—siapa yang ingin bertamu di pagi hari ini." Kata Arthur sambil berjalan menuju pintu The Burrow. Membukakan pintu tersebut dan menampakkan seorang Pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin tidak gatal.

Percy yang melihatnya langsung menghampiri Draco dengan tergesa-gesa. Semuanya langsung menahannya agar tidak ada perkelahian kecil di antara mereka berdua. Tangan Percy meronta karena di tahan oleh Bill. Harry menghela nafas melihatnya. "Kau mau apa, Malfoy?"

"Apa kalian tahu penginapan dekat sini? Aku tidak terlalu hafal daerah sini." Balas Draco santai yang membuat semuanya ingin menendangnya ke sumur. Harry bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Draco. "Penginapan? Tidak ada di sini."

"Kau serius?" tanya Draco kaget. Wajah Draco langsung lesu. "Baiklah—"

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang penginapan? Kau di usir?" tanya Harry sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Draco langsung mengangguk mendengarnya yang membuat penghuni The Burrow kaget. Bagaimana mungkin Draco Malfoy yang notabenya adalah anak kesayangan di usir dari rumah? Harry menghela nafas berat lagi.

"Ayo, masuk." Kata Molly ramah sambil menarik Draco masuk ke dalam The Burrow yang membuat Percy mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mum—"

"Kau pasti belum sarapan bukan? Kau makan dulu di sini." Kata Molly sambil membawa Draco ke ruang makan. Draco tersenyum gugup. "Ya, aku belum sarapan."

"Hanya ada ini," kata Molly sambil membawa susu dan juga sereal. "Maaf, kami belum sempat masak karena tadi kita mencari Hermione."

"Apa kalian menemukannya?"

"Tidak. Kami tidak menemukannya."

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apakah kalian mencarinya di desa Tellaro?"

"Ya, dan kami tidak menemukannya." Balas Molly sambil menghela nafas frustasi. Draco terdiam. _**Bukankah Granger ada di desa Tellaro dan tinggal di sana?**_

"Apakah kau membohongi kami waktu itu?" kata Molly yang membuat lamunan Draco buyar. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, sungguh. Aku tidak bohong."

"Kau harus menjelaskannya nanti ke Percy. Kau tahu, dari tadi dia tidak bisa berhenti mengocek tentang mu."

"Ya, kau harus menjelaskannya, Malfoy." Kata Harry yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk di depan Draco. "Kenapa kau menemukannya dan kenapa kami tidak menemukannya. Apa kau menyembunyikan Hermione?"

Draco ingin tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan Harry. "Apa kau gila, Potter? Aku menyembunyikan Granger? Kau kira aku ini penculik."

"Baiklah—baiklah. Dan, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan kenapa kau bisa di usir dari rumah?"

Draco diam. Dia bingung. Dia ingin cerita atau tidak tentang pertengkarannya bersama Ayahnya yang membuat dirinya di usir dari rumah. Draco menghela nafas berat. Mencoba untuk menyakinkan dirinya untuk menceritakannya.

"Aku bertengkar. Dad tahu kalau aku sempat membantu kalian mencari Granger dan dia tidak suka."

Harry terdiam mendengarnya. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Lalu dia ingin aku melanjutkan belajar kembali di Hogwarts dan aku menolak. Aku tidak mau. Mau di taruh dimana wajah ku kalau aku kembali ke sana?"

"Lalu, kalau kau tidak pergi ke Hogwarts, kau akan kemana?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu."

* * *

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Kata Draco sambil tersenyum manis. Hari sudah malam dan Draco sudah tinggal di The Burrow dari pagi. Walaupun ia di terima baik oleh penghuni The Burrow (Kecuali Percy karena dia masih sangat kesal walaupun Draco sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang Hermione di desa Tellaro tidaklah bohong) tapi, ia merasa tidak enak untuk tinggal lebih lama.

"Kau tidak ingin tinggal di sini sampai pagi tiba, Malfoy? Cuaca sedang tidak bagus di luar." Kata Molly khawatir yang di setujui oleh Ginny. "Itu benar, Malfoy. Sebaiknya kau menginap di sini."

Draco tersentuh mendengarnya. Kau tahu lah—selama ini Draco sering mencaci-maki keluarga Weasley dan memandang mereka remeh. Tapi, walaupun dia telah melakukan hal itu, keluarga Weasley tetap bersikap ramah terhadapnya. Draco menghela nafas berat dan tersenyum. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Mum—"

"Percy, diamlah sebentar!" kata Molly yang sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan Percy. "Baiklah, Malfoy. Kami tidak bisa memaksa mu untuk tinggal lebih lama kalau begitu."

"Terimakasih, Mrs. Weasley. Dan terimakasih semuanya." Kata Draco ramah. Ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya yang di sambut hangat oleh Harry, Molly dan Ginny. Dia berjalan menelusuri taman-taman The Burrow. Dan pada akhirnya ia sampai ke pinggir jalan raya. _**Sial—dingin sekali**_. Draco mengeratkan jaketnya. Angin malam yang melewatinya memang sangat dingin.

Draco menghela nafas berat. Benar apa kata Harry, tidak ada satu pun penginapan di sini. Badannya sedikit mengigil dan uap keluar dari mulutnya ketika dia menghela nafas. _**Ugh**_. Dia mulai merasakan pusing. Apa ini efek karena tadi ia sempat merasakan tonjokkan maut Percy? Batinnya.

Dia harus pergi kemana sekarang? Tidak mungkin ia kembali ke The Burrow. Padahal, tadi pagi dia tidak ingin pergi ke The Burrow tapi, pada akhirnya ia pergi ke sana juga. Draco meraih tongkatnya dan mulai ber-_**apparate**_.

_**Desa Tellaro. **_Dan dia menghilang.

* * *

"Jadi, ada dua Orang yang masuk ke rumah ini tadi. Namanya Harry Potter dan Ginny Weasley. Lalu mereka berdua menyebutkan ciri-ciri mu. Dan—astaga, aku tidak percaya aku bertemu dengan Harry Potter!"

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau tahu Harry Potter?"

"Tentu saja," balas Elle bersemangat. "Rosa—salah satu penyihir di sini memberitahu ku bahwa Harry Potter yang membunuh Voldemort waktu itu. Dan dia juga menyebut nama mu—Hermione Granger dan juga Ron Weasley."

_**Ron—**_. Hermione tersenyum mendengar perkataan Elle. _**—aku merindukan mu**_. Ella langsung menatap Hermione yang terdiam. "Maafkan aku—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Hermione cepat. "Aku memang selalu begini kalau ada yang membicarakan Ron—kau tahu."

"Pasti berat rasanya di tinggal oleh Orang yang kau cintai." Kata Elle simpati. Hermione mengangguk sedih. "Dia meninggalkan kami semua."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau sedang hamil, Hermione?" tanya Elle penasaran. Hermione tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus perutnya. "Ron yang memberitahu ku lewat kata-katanya yang pertamanya aku sangat tidak mengerti dan aku mengeceknya. Dan rupanya, aku positif hamil."

"Hamil di usia muda memang agak susah sekarang. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Kau tinggal panggil aku saja dan aku akan membantu mu. Kau tahu, kau ini seperti adik untuk ku." Kata Elle sambil mengelus bahu milik Hermione dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hermione menatap Elle terharu. "Terimakasih, Elle. Kau sangat baik."

"Sama-sama, Hermione." Balas Elle. "Hari sudah mulai gelap. Tidak apa-apa kan, kalau aku pulang? Aku takut Lisa tidak bisa tidur."

"Ya, tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Elle. Lagipula, Lisa merindukan Mamanya." Balas Hermione sambil tertawa kecil. Elle bangun dari duduknya yang di ikuti oleh Hermione. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kau tinggal panggil aku. Jangan sungkan-sungkan, oke?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Iya. Tenang saja, Elle."

"Baiklah," kata Elle sambil membuka pintu rumah. "Hati-hati, Hermione. Kunci pintu rapat-rapat dan jangan keluar rumah. Angin dingin akhir-akhir ini selalu menyerbu desa Tellaro."

"Angin dingin selalu ada di sini, Elle." Balas Hermione geli. Elle ikut tertawa melihatnya. "Benar apa kata Rosa, kau memang pandai, Hermione."

Elle menutup pintu rumah dan meninggalkan Hermione sendirian. Hermione menghela nafas berat dan pergi menuju ranjangnya. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti karena dia melihat kertas yang di tempel di kaca. Hermione mengambilnya dan kedua matanya membulat.

_**Hermione Jean Granger,**_

_**Kami harap kau menemui kertas ini. Kami menempel kertas ini di semua rumah yang mencurigakan. Kami tidak tahu kau dimana sekarang. Kami sudah mencari mu kemana-mana. Tidak bisakah kau kembali? Kedua Orangtua mu frustasi, Mione. Kami harap kau kembali.**_

_**Kami yakin kau mengetahui siapa kami.**_

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. _**Aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mencari**_**. **Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa mereka semua masih mencari Hermione yang sudah meninggalkan mereka? Hermione menghela nafas berat dan melipat kertas tersebut. Lalu, kenapa Elle tidak memberitahunya kalau mereka menempel kertas ini? Mungkin Elle ingin dia yang menyadarinya sendiri.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Hermione tersentak kaget. Melirik pintu rumahnya yang berbunyi ketukan yang di hasilkan oleh seseorang di luar rumah, tanpa sadar dia menahan nafasnya. Apa itu mereka? Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Tapi, ini sudah malam. Apa dia penjahat? Batinnya lagi.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Hermione berjalan menuju pintu tersebut. Berdoa dalam hati semoga bukan Orang-orang yang sedang mencarinya atau penjahat. Meraih gagang pintu dan dia membukanya. Kedua matanya membulat dengan sempurna dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Dia tidak percaya ini. Orang di depannya ini adalah musuhnya, yang selalu mengatai dirinya "Darah-Lumpur" atau apapun itu. Rambut pirangnya masih sama seperti dulu dan wajahnya pucat. Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya ketika dia sudah sadar kembali. "Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Bukannya menjawab, Draco malah menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Hermione. Hermione tersentak kaget dan baru menyadari bahwa Pemuda di depannya ini pingsan. Hermione menyentuh tangan Draco dan dia kaget—_**sangat dingin**_. Apa dia baru berendam di air es? Batin Hermione konyol. Lalu, dia membawa Draco ke dalam rumah dan meletakkannya ke kasur kecilnya yang empuk. Berjalan menuju pintu dan menguncinya kembali lalu ia melirik Draco yang berada di belakangnya.

_**Bodoh—apa yang sedang ku lakukan? Kenapa aku membiarkan dia masuk dan tidur di atas ranjang ku? Harusnya aku langsung menendangnya dan memberinya kutukan Tak Termaafkan karena dia sudah jatuh di hadapanku. Harusnya—**_

Hermione berjalan menuju Draco dan menyentuh keningnya. Dia demam, pikirnya. Pantas saja dia langsung pingsan. Tapi, kenapa dia memilih ke sini? Apa dia sudah tidak di urusi oleh Orangtuanya? Batinnya.

—_**sabar, Hermione.. Pertama yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah menyembuhkan musuh mu ini..**_

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk fav, follow dan follow kalian semua. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK.

Dan maaf karena aku sdh membuat brbrp orng kecewa karena fakta Hermione yang hamil anaknya Ron disini. _Sorry_.

Nah, bagaimana dgn chapter ini? Aku harap kalian suka. Dan terakhir, bisa kalian berikan review? Mau berisi kritikan ataupun saran tidak apa-apa. _**Thankyouuu**_


	4. Chapter 4

Draco membuka kedua matanya. Rasa pusing di kepalanya masih sangat terasa. Dia menyentuh keningnya dan baru sadar bahwa ada kain basah yang sudah dingin. Draco bangun dari tidurnya dan meringis pelan. _**Sial**_. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Draco tersentak kaget dan menemukan Hermione yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Hermione membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan air hangat. Dia berjalan menuju Draco dan duduk di tepi kasur. "Apa kau masih pusing?"

"Ya—"

"Makan ini," Balas Hermione sambil menyerahkan nampan tersebut. "Kalau kau sudah selesai makan. Kau harus pergi dari sini."

Draco tercengang mendengar perkataan Hermione. Pergi? Tanyanya. _**Aku saja di usir dari rumah**_. Hermione bangun dari duduknya yang membuat lamunan Draco tersadar. Buru-buru ia bangun dari duduknya dan meraih lengan Hermione. "Aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Apa?" teriak Hermione. Hermione menepis tangan Draco dan menatap Pemuda di depannya dengan galak. "Aku tidak peduli. Kau harus pergi dari sini."

"A—"

"Apa?! Karena kau di usir dari rumah jadi kau tidak bisa pergi?!"

Draco mengangguk. "Ya, aku di usir."

Dan sekarang gantian Hermione yang tercengang mendengarnya. Hermione menatap Pemuda di depannya dengan tidak percaya. Dia menghela nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini setelah kau sarapan."

* * *

**Tentang Rasa © Aura Huang**

**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Rating M karena ada umpat-umpatan jelek. Sorry.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya, Granger. Dan yang paling penting adalah aku tidak berbohong." Jelas Draco panjang lebar. Pemuda itu sudah menceritakan bahwa dia di usir dari rumah karena dia tidak mau melanjutkan belajarnya lagi di Hogwarts (Walaupun sebenarnya ia di usir karena dia menolong Harry dan lainnya.) Tapi, Draco tidak berbicara tentang dia yang membantu Harry karena dia takut di usir.

"Tapi, kau harus tetap pergi, Malfoy. Kau pikir aku ini Ibu mu?" kata Hermione malas. Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan memohon. "Ayolah. Aku hanya tinggal untuk beberapa hari. Saat aku menemukan penginapan aku akan langsung pergi."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah—"

"Tidak, Malfoy. Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti apa perkataan ku?" kata Hermione gemas. Tangan Draco mengepal. _**Sial—kenapa susah sekali untuk membujuknya? **_Tanyanya dalam hati. Draco menelan ludahnya sendiri. "Tolong, Granger. Aku butuh bantuan mu."

"Bantuan apa? Memasak atau mencuci semua baju mu?" tanya Hermione pedas. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku ingin tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari, Granger. Astaga—aku bisa gila lama-lama!"

Hermione menatap sinis Draco. "Apa kau tidak sadar, huh? Kau meminta bantuan musuh mu. Yang selalu kau—"

"Granger," potong Draco cepat. "Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku yang selalu membuat mu marah, Granger."

Draco melihat Hermione yang terdiam mendengarnya. Draco menghela nafas berat dan menunduk. "Aku frustasi, Granger. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Yang ku ingat hanyalah diri mu dan aku langsung ke sini."

"Lalu kau ke sini dan pingsan di hadapan ku. Kau menyusahkan, Malfoy. Aku tidak mau kau tinggal di sini." Jelas Hermione tegas yang membuat Draco semakin sebal melihat tingkah laku Gadis di depannya tersebut. "Apa kau tidak punya hati?"

"Tidak jika Orang itu adalah diri mu. Aku tidak mau menolong Pemuda seperti mu. Pemuda yang egois, tidak pernah membantu Oranglain dan selalu mencari masalah."

"Itu dulu, Granger. Percayalah. Aku sudah berubah sekarang."

"Tetap tidak, Malfoy. Kau sudah menghabiskan sarapan mu, bukan? Sekarang kau angkat pantat mu dari kasur ku dan pergi sekarang juga."

"Jahat—"

"Malfoy," potong Hermione kesal. Tangannya menunjuk pintu rumah. "Silahkan keluar."

Draco bangun dari duduknya dan menatap sinis Hermione. "Baiklah, Granger. Asal kau tahu saja—Orang-orang mencari mu. Aku bisa saja langsung menyerahkan beberapa informasi tentang diri mu yang tinggal di sini. Apa kau tetap mau aku pergi dan sepuluh menit kemudian mereka datang untuk menjemput mu atau aku boleh tinggal di sini? Silahkan pilih, Granger."

Hermione menatap marah Draco. "Brengsek—"

"Kau tetap membiarkan aku pergi? Baiklah," kata Draco sambil menarik gagang pintu. Draco melirik Hermione yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan kedua tangannya ia lipat. "Aku pergi—"

"Kau licik,"

"Apa kau lupa aku di Asrama mana sewaktu di Hogwarts?"

Hermione tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Apakah kau selalu menganggu hidup Orang?"

"Maaf—apa kata mu?" tanya Draco tidak percaya.

"Apa kau selalu menganggu hidup Orang, Malfoy?" kata Hermione pelan. Kedua mata Draco membulat dengan sempurna ketika menyadari bahwa Gadis di depannya ini sedang menahan air matanya. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Granger. Apa kau pikir aku ini penganggu?"

"Ya," isak Hermione pecah. "Kau menganggu hidup ku, Malfoy. Kau selalu menganggu ku di Hogwarts dan sekarang—" Hermione menunjuk Draco. "—kau menganggu ku lagi. Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Malfoy. Tapi, kau selalu menganggu ku."

Draco hanya bisa diam—menatap Gadis di depannya yang sedang menangis. Wajah Hermione memerah dan dia masih tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. "Aku pergi ke sini dengan susah payah. Lalu kau datang. Apa kau mau menghancurkan ku lagi? Aku lelah, Malfoy. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi diri ku."

Hermione menghapus air matanya kasar. "Terserah. Terserah kau mau memberitahu mereka semua. Terserah. Aku tidak peduli!"

Draco menghampiri Hermione yang semakin terisak. Tangan Draco memegang kedua bahu Hermione dan tersenyum tipis. "Hei—"

Hermione menepisnya. "Pergilah! Aku tidak peduli!"

**TOK TOK TOK**

Keduanya langsung terdiam ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Hermione menghapus air matanya dan mundur selangkah. Draco mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Hermione. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Diamlah," bisik Hermione. "Kau buka pintunya dan aku akan bersembunyi."

"Tapi—"

**TOK TOK TOK**

Hermione langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Draco menghela nafas berat dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Siapa?"

Draco membuka pintunya dan menemukan anak kecil yang sedang menatapnya datar. Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau mencari siapa, anak kecil?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Baiklah," kata Draco mengalah. "Kau mencari siapa?"

"Hermi. Mama menyuruh Lisa untuk datang menjemput Hermi," kata Lisa datar. "Dan kau siapa? Apa kau Kekasih Hermi?"

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak—"

"Lisa!" kata Hermione yang langsung menghampiri mereka berdua. "Aku kira yang tadi mengetuk itu bukan kau."

Lisa tersenyum manis yang membuat Draco kesal melihatnya. Tadi saja ketika Lisa berbicara dengan Draco tidak ada baiknya. Sekarang—

—_**lupakan anak kecil itu, Draco.**_

"Jadi, Mama Lisa menyuruh aku ke rumah Lisa?" tanya Hermione. Lisa mengangguk senang. "Ada Aunt Rosa di sana. Katanya—"

Hermione menutup mulut Lisa dengan telapak tangannya. Draco terkekeh pelan yang membuat Hermione meliriknya tajam. "Apa?"

"Kau memperlakukan anak kecil seperti itu?"

"Ck. Aku melakukan ini karena kau ada di samping ku. Dan—kenapa kau belum pergi juga?" kata Hermione tajam. Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku bingung."

"Pergi, brengsek. Kau menganggu hidup ku."

"Whoa—Granger, kau berkata kasar di depan anak kecil?"

"Bukan urusan mu."

"Tentu saja ini urusan ku, Granger. Apa kau mau anak kecil ini menjadi seperti mu yang selalu berkata kasar?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi—"

"Hermione," potong seseorang tiba-tiba. Hermione melirik ke arah kirinya dan menemukan Elle yang sedang memandangnya bingung. "Dia siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, Elle. Bisa kau usir dia?" kata Hermione yang membuat Draco geram. "Granger—jaga ucapan mu. Apa kau lupa kalau kita ini—"

"Apa?!" teriak Hermione. "Kita apa?"

"Kekasih—"

"Kekasih?" ledek Hermione. "Kita ini musuh. Bukan kekasih, Malfoy. Jangan bermimpi."

"Cih. Kau pikir aku ini mempunyai selera dengan Gadis seperti mu?"

"Lalu, apa kau pikir aku ini tertarik dengan mu?"

Elle berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua dan menarik Hermione ke belakangnya—mencoba untuk melindungi Hermione dari Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Dan, kau siapa?"

"Draco Malfoy," balas Draco santai. "Dan kau siapa, Nona?"

"Jangan bersikap baik, Elle. Dia tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan kebaikan mu." Kata Hermione pelan yang membuat Draco sedikit sakit hati. _**Sebenci itukah kau dengan ku, Granger? **_

"Mione—"

"Pergi, Malfoy." Kata Hermione sambil menarik Elle dan Lisa. "Aku tidak mau melihat mu."

"Granger—astaga, aku tidak punya rumah sekarang."

"Lalu, kau mau aku mengizinkan mu untuk tinggal di rumah ku?"

"Ya," balas Draco jujur. "Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan, Granger. Tolong aku."

* * *

"Rosa—"

"Kau harus di periksa, Hermione." Balas Rosa berbisik. Hermione menghela nafas berat. Hermione memang berjanji sekarang akan pergi mengunjungi Rosa untuk memeriksa kandungannya. Tapi, _**astaga**_. Ada tamu yang tidak diundang dan itu membuat Hermione takut.

"Tenang saja, Hermione. Akan ku periksa kau di kamar Lisa." Kata Rosa menenangkan. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendapatkan jitakan di keningnya. "Kau ini, apa kau tidak peduli dengan anak mu?"

Hermione menunduk. "Peduli, Rosa, tapi—"

"Aku tahu," potong Rosa. "Tapi kau tetap harus di periksa. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan ketahuan."

Hermione hanya bisa pasrah ketika Rosa menariknya dengan semangat. Hermione melirik Draco yang sedang tertidur di sofa dan mendengus kesal. _**Kenapa kau harus datang, Malfoy? Kenapa?! Dasar brengsek.**_

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di kamar Lisa. Rosa menarik Hermione untuk tiduran di atas kasur. Hermione menatap Rosa yang mengeluarkan tongkatnya. "Apa—"

"Aku dulunya penyembuh, Hermione." Jelas Rosa dengan tenang. "Biarkan aku memeriksa mu."

Hermione mengangguk dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ujung tongkat Rose mengeluarkan cahaya kecil dan memeriksa perut Hermione. Rosa tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Sudah memasukki minggu ke-lima rupanya."

Hermione tersenyum. "Ya."

"Kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi, Hermione. Dan jangan terlalu kelelahan. Usia mu masih sangat muda untuk hamil, jadi kau harus berhati-hati." Hermione mengangguk. Kedua matanya membuka secara perlahan dan dia bangun dari tidurnya. Rosa tersenyum melihatnya. "Apa kau sudah mengkomsumsi susu untuk Ibu hamil?"

"Ya,"

"Apa kau rajin berolahraga?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Nah, mulai hari ini kau harus rajin berolahraga." Nasehat Rose. Hermione mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Rosa. Kau baik sekali."

Rosa mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Hermione. Dan, apakah Pemuda itu bernama Draco Malfoy?"

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. "Iya—"

"Astaga," kata Rosa senang. Kedua mata biru Rosa berbinar-binar. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Dia—dia sangat tampan!"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Jangan membicarakan dia, Rosa. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

Rosa terkekeh pelan. Wanita itu membantu Hermione untuk bangun dari kasur. "Apa kau mengalami ngidam? Kau tahu—"

"Tidak," kata Hermione sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengalami itu."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, kau panggil aku dengan Patronus."

Hermione mengangguk. Dia mengikuti Rosa untuk keluar kamar dan mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Draco yang masih tertidur. Hermione menyenggol bahu Rosa dan berbisik. "Apa kau bisa periksa dia?"

"Apa?"

"Periksa dia. Mungkin dia sedang sakit."

"Baiklah," kata Rosa sambil menghampiri Draco yang sedang tertidur pulas. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco ke luar rumah. _**Bagaimana kabar Dad dan Mum? Bagaimana kabar Harry? Astaga—aku benar-benar merindukan mereka semua.**_

"Dia hanya demam," Lamunan Hermione buyar seketika. Dia menghela nafas berat dan memijat keningnya. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Merawatnya?"

"Kau gila?" tanya Hermione dongkol. "Aku dan dia tidak pernah akur. Kami berdua saling membenci dan kau menyuruh ku untuk merawatnya?"

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua saling mengubur ego masing-masing. Kau tahu—kalian berdua saling membutuhkan—"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan dia, Rosa." Balas Hermione tajam. Rosa menghela nafas berat mendengarnya. "Kalian berdua bisa saling menolong. Kau rawat dia, dan dia akan menjaga mu sampai kau—"

"Aku sudah merawatnya, Rosa. Tadi malam dia datang dan aku merawatnya. Lalu aku memberikan dia sarapan. Aku tidak mau mengurusnya lagi." Potong Hermione cepat. Dia tidak mau merawat atau tinggal dengan Draco. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan keluarga Malfoy. Dia hanya ingin hidup sendiri sampai anaknya lahir. Dia tidak membutuhkan pertolongan dari Pemuda yang sedang tidur ini. Dia menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak mau, Rosa."

"Hermione—"

"Aku tidak mau."

"—kau tidak bisa tinggal sendiri. Aku tahu ada Elle yang akan membantu mu. Tapi, lihat—dia punya keluarga dan tidak bisa terus-terusan menjaga mu. Dan kau membutuhkan dia." Kata Rosa sambil menunjuk Draco. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Tidak. Dia akan tahu nanti."

"Itu sudah resiko. Siapa tahu dia akan membantu mu." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Sudah cukup, Rosa. Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini."

* * *

"Malfoy—"

Draco membuka kedua matanya. Kedua matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat Lisa yang sedang menatap wajahnya denga jarak cukup dekat. Draco tersentak kaget dan terjatuh dari sofa.

Hermione tertawa kecil melihatnya. Lisa mendengus kesal dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Draco. "Dia aneh."

"Dia memang aneh, Lisa. Jadi, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

Draco mendengus kesal sambil mencoba untuk bangkit. Hermione terkekeh pelan melihatnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Malfoy ini sangat lemah."

"Tutup mulut mu, Granger." Kata Draco. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap geli Draco. "Dasar."

"Aku lapar,"

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

"Bisa kau buatkan aku sarapan?" tanya Draco pelan. Hermione mendengus mendengarnya. "Buat saja sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa memasak." Balas Draco jujur.

"Aku bukan bawahan mu, Malfoy."

"Tapi, Granger. Aku benar-benar lapar."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau harus peduli."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—"

"Astaga, kalian berdua ini," kata Elle yang akhirnya melerai mereka berdua lagi. "Sebaiknya kalian makan sekarang. Sudah waktunya untuk makan siang."

Draco tersenyum senang. "Terimakasih, Nona. Aku benar-benar sudah lapar."

Elle menarik Draco dan Hermione ke dalam ruang makan. Makanan yang di sediakan oleh Elle adalah makanan sederhana. Tapi, untuk Draco Malfoy sudah cukup. Dia duduk dengan tenang dan mulai makan. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat tingkah laku tak biasa Pemuda yang sedang berada di sampingnya itu.

"Jadi,"

Draco dan Hermione mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Elle menelan minumnya. "Kalian berdua dekat?"

"Tidak." Kata Draco dan Hermione kompak. Hermione mendengus kesal sambil melirik Draco. "Dia itu tamu yang tidak di undang."

"Granger—"

"Anak-anak, tidak sopan bertengkar saat makan." Kata Elle dengan sifat ke-ibuanya. Draco dan Hermione menunduk. "Maaf."

Elle tertawa kecil. "Baiklah-baiklah. Dan, kau tinggal dimana, Malfoy?"

"Di—"

"Elle," potong Hermione gemas. "Tidak usah mempedulikannya."

"Kenapa, Hermione? Bukankah dia yang akan menemani mu?" tanya Elle bingung. Hermione tersentak kaget. "A—apa?"

"Rosa bilang kalau teman mu ini akan menemani mu sampai kau—"

"Cukup." Potong Hermione cepat. Draco melirik Hermione yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya dan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Malfoy." Desis Hermione tajam. Draco menghela nafas berat mendengarnya. Elle menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat perkelahian kecil di depannya. Kenapa mereka berdua tidak akur? Tanyanya dalam hati. Padahal mereka cocok sekali, lanjutnya.

* * *

Draco Malfoy mengeratkan jaketnya. Sekarang dia masih tinggal di rumah Hermione. Dia tidak mau keluar dari rumah Hermione walaupun dia sudah di paksa atau di caci maki oleh pemilik rumah. _**Hei—mana mau aku keluar. Bisa-bisa aku sakit kembali karena angin dingin, **_Batinnya.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur di sini saja, Malfoy." Kata Hermione yang membuat lamunan Draco buyar. Kedua matanya membulat ketika melihat Hermione menunjuk lantai. "Dingin—"

"Tidak ada kasur lagi, Malfoy. Kau ini—"

"Tidur berdua?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak—tentu saja tidak, bodoh."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadap mu, Granger." Kata Draco dongkol. Hermione tertawa sinis. "Kalau kau mau tidur enak—silahkan pulang ke rumah mu—Malfoy Manor."

"Tidak, terimakasih." Balas Draco santai sambil tiduran di atas lantai. Kedua tangannya ia lipat. Dia mulai menutup kedua matanya dengan damai. Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Draco yang tidak melanjutkan penolakannya untuk tidur di alas. Dia meninggalkan Draco dan mulai menaiki ranjangnya dan tertidur.

·

"_**Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"**_

_**Hermione menahan nafas mendengarnya ketika mendengar suara yang selama ini rindukan terdengar di telinganya. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Ron yang sedang tersenyum. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"**_

_**Hermione tersenyum—air matanya nyari keluar. "Dia—baik. Anak kita baik."**_

"_**Aku senang mendengarnya." **_

_**Hermione menangis. Dia berjalan menghampiri Ron dan memeluknya. Ya Tuhan—kenapa semua ini terasa nyata? Batinnya. Dia sangat merindukan sosok Pemuda di depannya ini. Hermione semakin terisak. "Aku—aku merindukan mu, Ron. Sangat—sangat merindukan mu."**_

·

"Granger—"

Draco menatap sosok Gadis di depannya yang sedang menangis. Lalu ia menghela nafas dan menyentuh bahu Hermione. "—Granger, jangan buat aku takut."

Hermione masih tidak bergerak dan itu membuat Draco semakin takut dan khawatir. "Granger—bangun!"

·

"_**Aku tidak peduli ini nyata atau hanya mimpi, Ron. Tapi, aku lebih suka di sini—bersama mu."**_

"_**Mione—"**_

"_**Aku tidak peduli,"**_

"_**Mione—"**_

"_**Granger—" Hermione tersentak kaget. Dia berbalik dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Kedua matanya membulat dengan sempurna. Wajahnya tidak percaya—dia tidak percaya ini, di depannya tidak ada Ron—tidak ada siapapun. Hermione terisak dan mulai melihat sekelilingnya lagi.**_

"_**Granger—jangan buat aku takut."**_

_**Hermione menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak mau mendengar suara Draco Malfoy—dia tidak mau mendengar suara sang Musuh. Yang ia butuhkan kali ini adalah suara sang Kekasih yang meninggalkannya—Ron. Hermione semakin terisak. "Pergi—brengsek. Pergi."**_

·

Kedua mata Hermione terbuka lebar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringatnya mengucur padahal di dalam rumah sangat dingin.

Draco membantu Hermione untuk membangun Hermione. Hermione menghapus air matanya dan menatap Draco tajam. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" kata Draco bingung. Sejujurnya ia sendiri agak takut dengan sosok di hadapannya. Apakah dia benar-benar Granger? Tanyanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia tidak tertidur. Tapi, ketika mendengar suara isakan, dia langsung mencarinya dan mengetahui bahwa Hermione yang sedang menangis. Draco membangunkannya dan dia malah di tanya "Kenapa?" oleh sang pemilik rumah. Itu membuatnya pusing setengah mati.

"Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara mu dari dalam mimpi? Aku sedang bermimpi bersama Ron dan kau menghancurkannya!" teriak Hermione. Hermione terisak dan menutup wajahnya. "Astaga—aku tidak percaya ini."

Draco tercengang melihat kelakukan Hermione. Ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Draco melihat Hermione berkelakukan seperti ini—menangis, berteriak dan sangat frustasi. Apa efek kehilangan Ron sangat besar? Tanyanya. Draco menghela nafas berat dan duduk di tepi kasur Hermione.

"Hei,"

Hermione masih terisak.

"Kau jangan terlalu larut memikirkannya. Itu tidak bagus untuknya di sana. Kau tahu—dia tidak akan tenang di alam lain."

Draco melirik Hermione yang mulai tidak menangis. Berdoa dalam hati semoga Gadis di sampingnya ini tidak mengutuknya atau melakukan apapun itu karena dia mengatakan hal itu. Hermione menghapus air matanya dan menelan ludahnya. "Aku—"

Draco mempertajam pendengarannya.

"—masih belum rela, Malfoy. Dia meninggalkan ku dan semuanya. Kadang aku merasa bahwa aku ini adalah penjahat—karena aku, dia meninggal. Dia pergi dan tidak pernah kembali lagi."

"Dia tidak pergi, Granger." Balas Draco lembut. "Dia selalu ada di hati mu—di hati kalian semua. Dia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Dia selalu mengawasi kalian semua. Aku yakin dia melakukan hal itu walaupun dia termasuk Orang bodoh."

"Malfoy—"

"Bercanda," kata Draco datar. "Tapi kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidup mu. Dengan atau tanpanya, Granger. Kau tidak bisa hidup terus-menerus seperti ini."

"Aku harus melakukannya, Malfoy," Kata Hermione pelan. "Kau tidak akan mengerti—"

"Aku tidak mengerti karena kau belum menceritakannya." Balas Draco santai. Hermione menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. _**Ck—apakah dia berusaha untuk memancing ku agar aku mengatakan semuanya? **_Tanya Hermione dalam hati. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco dan mencengkram ujung seprai. _**Dia harus pergi—itu benar. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya di sini. Tidak boleh. Jika aku membiarkannya di sini—semuanya akan menjadi tambah sulit.**_

* * *

**BERSAMBUNG**

Makasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview di chapter 3 : ** rina . kartika . 980 , Lilyan florence, Nisa Malfoy, callagloxinia, Luluk Minam Cullen, Mata48, Nisa Assari, immortal girl, Nuri, Guest, AbraxasM, imahtimot, Guest, Dramione Lover Always** dan kalian semua.

BALASAN REVIEW yang bertanya di chap kemarin :

**Callagloxinia : Kalau itu sejujurnya belum tahu. Tapi kemungkinan besar Hermione tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dia punya uang banyak, tapi, kemungkinan besar dia akan nyari kerja nanti.**

**Luluk Minam Cullen : duhduhduh, nanti dipikirkan ya.**

**Nisa Assari : Iya. Liat aja nanti ya:)**

**TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membantu lebih lanjut, karena aku akan dinas ke luar kota. Aku pasti akan lebih sibuk di sana, daripada di sini."

Harry mengangguk lemah. "Tidak apa-apa, Percy. Kau sudah membantu banyak—jadi, jangan khawatir."

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini dari dulu," kata Percy sambil bangun dari duduknya. "Aku bukan bermaksud apa-apa, tapi, sebaiknya kalian semua hentikan pencarian ini. Aku yakin Hermione tidak apa-apa. Dan, aku yakin ia akan kembali—pulang ke rumahnya. Dia ingin sendiri—"

"Percy!" teriak Ginny frustasi. "Aku—Harry, kami berdua tidak bisa diam. Hermione sudah seperti keluarga kami—"

"Aku tahu, Ginny. Tapi, lebih baik—kita semua tidak mencarinya. Pernahkah kalian ingin sendirian—ingin tenang tanpa di ganggu oleh siapapun? Aku yakin Hermione ingin itu. Dia sedang frustasi. Kalian pasti tahu apa maksud ku."

Harry membenarkan semua perkataan Percy dalam hati. Tanpa sadar, ia menghela nafas berat. Apa kami harus menyerah? Batin Harry bertanya. Tapi, ia tidak mau kehilangan siapa-siapa lagi. Sorot matanya sedih ketika mengingat Hermione—mengingat bagaimana sahabatnya itu menutup semua kesedihannya dengan wajah palsu—senyum palsu. Dan Harry baru sadar bahwa sekarang ia sudah menyerah.

* * *

**Tentang Rasa © Aura Huang**

**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**Rating M karena ada umpatan-umpatan jelek. Sorry.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Ini namanya Parmi! Jangan sok jijik seperti itu!" bentak Hermione. Menggeser kembali piring yang berisikan Parmi—daging ayam yang di lapisi tepung roti ke depan Draco yang sedang memandang jijik Parmi yang di buat oleh Hermione. Padahal, Hermione sudah bersusah payah membuat Parmi—tapi, lihat sekarang! Draco tidak mau memakannya karena bentuknya yang tidak meyakinkan.

"Bentuknya membuat ku—"

"Tidak usah makan kalau begitu!" teriak Hermione pecah. Tangannya meraih piring dan menariknya. Draco menahan tangan Hermione. "Maaf—maaf, akan ku makan Parmi ini."

Hermione mendengus kesal dan langsung menepis tangan Draco. "Makan dan cuci piring nanti—ingat, jangan gunakan sihir."

"Jangan gunakan sihir? Bah. Aku tidak—"

"Kalau kau memakai sihir sedikit pun, akan ku tendang pantat mu agar keluar dari rumah!"

"Ya—ya. Terserah." Balas Draco malas. Mengambil lagi piringnya yang berisikan Parmi dan mulai memakan dengan perlahan. Hermione melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Draco penasaran. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Draco bingung. Hermione menghela nafas berat dan menjauhi Draco. "Terserahlah."

"Kau mau tanya bagaimana rasa Parmi ini, Granger?"

"Tidak." Balas Hermione ketus. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih betah di sini. Padahal sudah ia caci maki atau memukulnya. Hermione menghela nafas berat dan mengelus perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia mengambil gelas dan menyeduh susu untuk Ibu hamil. Untung saja Rosa sudah mengambil kardusnya—tempat untuk menyimpan bubuk susu yang di lapisi plastik khusus.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?" Hermione melirik Draco yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil mencuci piring bekas makannya. Mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan menaruh sesendok susu terakhir ke dalam gelas. Menyenduhnya dengan air hangat. Hermione tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Draco dan langsung meminum susunya.

"Kau ini jahat sekali. Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan ku."

Hermione mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Aku jahat? Kalau aku jahat—sudah ku tendang kau dari dulu."

"Oh—canda, Granger. Kau tidak bisa bercanda ya?"

"Tidak."

Hermione menatap tajam Draco yang sedang terkekeh yang membuat Pemuda tersebut bungkam. Hermione berjalan menjauhi Draco dan duduk santai. Harusnya pagi ini menjadi hari yang indah, Batin Hermione kesal. Semenjak Draco tinggal di rumahnya—ia menghabiskan waktu dengan bertengkar. Hermione menghela nafas berat dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

* * *

Draco melirik Hermione yang sedang duduk santai. Tangannya meraih tongkat yang ia simpan di kantong celana dan mengacungkan tongkatnya di depan piring-piring kotor. Mengucapkan mantra dalam hati dan seketika bergerak—_spons _bergerak dan mulai mengelap setiap piring dengan bersih.

"Argh—"

Telinga Draco di jewer oleh seseorang—_**pasti Granger**_! Hilang sudah cengiran yang tadi menempel di wajah tampannya. Draco meronta—mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Hermione. "—Granger! Lepaskan!"

"Aku sudah bilang! Jangan menggunakan sihir, Malfoy!" bentak Hermione. "Akan ku tendang—"

"Tidak!" kata Draco sambil menarik paksa tangan Hermione dari telinganya. Raut wajah Pemuda itu puas ketika ia dapat menarik paksa tangan Hermione. Tenaga Draco yang cukup kuat membuat Hermione hampir terjatuh—

—hampir terjatuh karena Draco sudah menahannya. Dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Hermione dan tangan yang ia genggam dengan erat. Mata bertemu mata—dan, Draco merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh—sangat aneh. Kenapa—

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan?"

—dia sangat menyukai situasi ini?

Draco dan Hermione menemukan sosok anak kecil yang sedang berdiri di pintu yang terbuka. Kedua matanya menatap mereka berdua penuh curiga dan mulutnya terbuka. Draco langsung membantu Hermione untuk kembali berdiri dan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Itu—"

"Aku jatuh dan dia menahan ku—pokoknya kau tidak akan mengerti. Aku juga tidak mengerti sebenarnya," gumam Hermione sambil melirik Draco yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan suasana canggung. "Sebaiknya kau urusi piring-piring itu."

Draco mendengus kesal. Memperhatikan Hermione yang menghampiri Lisa dan mereka berdua keluar bersama. Draco mengayunkan tongkatnya dan semuanya menjadi normal kembali—piring-piring, _spons_ dan lainnya tidak bergerak.

"—_**kau akan menyukainya."**_

Draco membeku sesaat. Kata-kata Ayahnya muncul di otaknya. Menghela nafas berat dan dia melihat pemandangan desa dari jendela. Dia baru sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini ia tidak memikirkan Orangtuanya. Tidak memikirkan; bagaimana kabar Dad dan Mum di sana? Tidak. Ia tidak memikirkan itu sama sekali.

"Hampir saja tidak ketahuan." Draco tersentak kaget—tapi, ia mencoba untuk bersikap normal kembali. Dia melihat Hermione masuk dengan wajah lega. "Dasar kau bodoh, Malfoy! Jangan gunakan sihir atau apapun itu."

Draco tidak berminat untuk membalas makian Hermione. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dada. Dia baru sadar kalau dia belum berkeliling rumah Hermione secara detail. Siapa tahu, di sini aku bisa menemukan kenapa dia pergi bukan? Batinnya. Baru saja ia berjalan—ia menemukan secarik kertas yang di lipat dan di tempel di dinding rumah. Tangan Draco meraih kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

_**Hermione Jean Granger,**_

_**Kami harap kau menemui surat ini. Kami menempel kertas ini di semua rumah yang mencurigakan. Kami tidak tahu kau dimana sekarang. Kami sudah mencari mu kemana-mana. Tidak bisakah kau kembali? Kedua Orangtua mu frustasi, Mione. Kami harap kau kembali.**_

_**Kami yakin kau mengetahui siapa kami.**_

Draco melipat kertas itu lagi dan menempelnya secara rapi. Dia menghela nafas berat dan mulai melirik tas Hermione yang di taruh di samping lemari. Draco tidak mau mengambil resiko seperti di usir dari rumah atau tidak dapat makan. Jadi, ia hanya bersabar. Menunggu Hermione untuk keluar dari rumah.

Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk dan memperhatikan Hermione. Draco menahan senyumnya ketika mendengar suara Hermione bernyanyi. Nyanyian Hermione membuat dia teringat Ibunya. Draco merindukan Ibunya. Sangat merindukannya. Nyanyian Hermione tidak terdengar lagi yang membuatnya tersadar. Dia tersentak kaget saat melihat Hermione berdiri di depannya.

"Astaga—"

Hermione tertawa yang membuatnya semakin sebal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!"

"Wajah mu," balas Hermione sambil menunjuk wajah tampan Draco. "Tadi seperti wajah orang putus asa."

"Granger—kenapa kau selalu mencari ribut?"

"Maaf. Tapi, kau tidak seperti biasanya—kau tahu."

Draco menahan cengirannya. "Oh—kau merindukan aku yang seperti biasanya?"

Wajah Hermione memerah yang membuat senyum terpasang di wajah Draco. Draco tidak tahu rasa apa yang sekarang sedang ia rasakan—karena, dia tidak pernah merasakan ini. Rasa aneh dan sensasi menggelikan yang menggelitik perut. Draco terkekeh pelan. "Bilang saja kau merindukan ku."

"Merlin—Malfoy, kau sangat-sangat menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan—tapi, kau suka bukan?"

Hermione menjitak kening Draco dan mendengus kesal. Draco mengusap bekas jitakan Hermione dan diam-diam Pemuda itu berdoa dalam hati; semoga tidak berbekas. Lalu ia memperhatikan Hermione yang keluar rumah.

_**Saatnya**_. Draco bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela rumah. Dia memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang berjalan bersama Elle dan Lisa. _**Pasti mereka ingin belanja**_. Melihat Hermione yang memakai jaket tebal, _syal _serta _beanie hat _berwarna abu-abu membuat Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Di luar cuaca tidak ingin—malah panas. _**Apa dia sedang menyamar?**_

Melihat punggung Hermione yang sudah semakin menjauh membuat Draco bergerak menuju tas Hermione. Tangannya meraih tas Hermione dan membukanya. Mulutnya menganga—_**kenapa dia membawa uang sebanyak ini? **_Batinnya bertanya. Lalu dia mencari-cari lagi. Frustasi—dia langsung membalikkan tas tersebut dan semua benda langsung terjatuh.

Draco sedikit panik—berharap tetangga sebelahnya tidak mendengarkan suara berisik yang tadi ia buat. Draco menatap benda-benda di depannya; uang, bungkus makanan ("Kenapa dia tidak membuangnya? Tanya Draco heran), topi dan lainnya. Tapi, ada satu benda yang membuat Draco ingin menyentuhnya. Draco meraih benda berwarna hitam itu dan membaca tulisan di depan sampul;

_**This diary is belong to Hermione Jean Granger**_

* * *

"Kenapa wajah mu masih memerah seperti itu?"

"Ti—tidak." Balas Hermione canggung. Memaki dalam hati; kenapa wajah merah ini tidak hilang juga?! Hermione mendengus kesal.

"_**Oh—kau merindukan aku yang seperti biasanya?"**_

_**SIAAALLLLLL. **_Sebenarnya Hermione tidak menyangka bahwa Draco akan menyalah-artikan dirinya yang mengatakan; Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Maksud Hermione adalah Draco tidak bertingkah menyebalkan—melainkan bertingkah aneh sekaligus menyedihkan. Hermione memperhatikan Draco? _**Ck—tentu saja tidak! **_

"Lisa menceritakan kejadian tadi. Apakah kalian mulai akrab?"

"TIDAK!"

Elle menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini—ini tempat ramai. Jadi, jangan berteriak seperti itu atau kau akan ketahuan."

"Mungkin dia salah tingkah—"

"Lisa—kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" potong Hermione tidak percaya. Kedua mata coklat milik Hermione menatap Lisa dengan penasaran. Lisa masih memasang wajah polosnya. "Mama sering menonton drama. Itu kata-kata yang selalu—"

"Lisa, sudah Mama katakan—kau tidak boleh ikut Mama menonton drama."

Hermione terkekeh melihat pertengkaran kecil Ibu dan Anak di depannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas belanja yang sudah ada isinya; wortel, kentang, tomat, jagung dan sebagainya. Hermione menghela nafas berat. Pertengkaran Elle-Lisa belum selesai dan itu membuat Hermione teringat dengan Ibunya.

"_**Kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Ron?"**_

_**Hermione mengangguk senang. "Sudah, Mum. Aku dan Ron sekarang adalah sepasang kekasih."**_

"_**Mum kira kau bersama dengan Harry—kau tahu, kalian berdua lebih serasi di banding kau dengan Ron."**_

"_**Mum—"**_

"_**Tapi, jika kau lebih bahagia dengan Ron—Mum senang mendengarnya."**_

Tiba-tiba ia teringat—teringat kenapa dia takut—takut untuk memberitahu kedua Orangtuanya bahwa dirinya sedang hamil. Karena, Ibunya tidak suka melihatnya bersama Ron. Ibunya selalu mengomentari tentang Ron dari tingkahnya, otaknya, sopan-santunnya dan lain-lain.

"—_**Mum senang mendengarnya."**_

Tidak—Mum tidak senang mendengarnya! Teriak Hermione dalam hati. _**Kalau Mum senang—kenapa Mum tidak tersenyum?! Kenapa Mum hanya menatap ku datar?! Kenapa—kenapa Mum langsung—ARGH!**_

Hermione pusing—semakin pusing karena ingatan yang tidak ingin ia ingat itu langsung berputar seperti film. _**Siapapun—tolong hentikan ini! **_Hermione menyentuh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba rasanya berat sekali. Nafasnya tertahan dan tiba-tiba ia terjatuh.

Hermione ingin membuka mulut—tapi, ia tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa mengantuk. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia tidak ingat apapun lagi.

* * *

_**Aku suka menulis. Tapi, aku tidak suka menulis tentang diri ku di sendiri. **_

Itulah halaman pertama yang Draco baca. Draco sebenarnya tahu diri—membaca diary punya Oranglain itu sangat tidak sopan. Tapi, ia harus membacanya. Dia harus membacanya agar teka-teki tentang Hermione bisa ia temukan. Kenapa ia pergi? Kenapa ia tinggal di sini? Kenapa dia tidak kembali?

_**Keadaan genting ini membuat ku harus menulis. **_

Tulisan di halaman kedua bertulis seperti itu. Draco yakin keadaan genting yang ia maksud adalah perjalan dia dan dua sahabatnya untuk mencari Horcrux yang tersisa. Menghela nafas berat dan dia mulai melanjutkan bacaannya lagi.

_**Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Ron! Tapi, kenapa aku masih tahan dengannya?**_

Draco terkekeh pelan. Pemuda itu membayangkan bagaimana Ron-Hermione yang sedang bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana kalau dirinya menjadi Harry yang selalu melerai mereka berdua.

_**Sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai. Aku harap.**_

_**Harry dan Ron bertengkar.**_

_**Frustasi.**_

_**Aku bermimpi aneh. Aku memimpikan Ron meninggal. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.**_

_**Kami berdua sudah terikat sekarang. Aku sangat bahagia.**_

Terikat? Batin Draco bertanya-tanya. Apa mungkin berhubungan intim? Batinnya lagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit—sedikit iri ketika melihat tulisan terakhir; bahagia. Membayangkan Ron dan Hermione—_**astaga, kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia?!**_

_**Sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai. Aku dan Ron bisa hidup bahagia selamanya.**_

Draco menatap miris halaman selanjutnya. _**Granger sangat mencintai si Bodoh itu. **_Sekarang dia mengerti bagaimana frustasinya Hermione. Kenapa Gadis itu selalu menangis di malam hari dalam tidurnya, kenapa dia selalu terdiam ketika seseorang menyebutkan nama sang Kekasih yang sudah pergi. Hermione mendambakan hidup bahagia dengan Ron. Draco semakin iri.

_**Tunggu—iri? Bah. Sejak kapan aku iri dengan si Weasley itu? SIAL. **_Draco mendengus kesal dan memakin terus-menerus dalam hati.

_**Aku tidak butuh kata-kata. Yang ku butuhkan sekarang adalah Ron. Tapi, Ron—kenapa harus dia? Dia pergi terlalu jauh. Aku tidak bisa menggapai tangannya. Aku tidak bisa memeluknya. Aku tidak bisa menciumnya. Aku tidak bisa menghirup aromanya yang selalu ku suka. Aku tidak bisa—karena dia terlalu jauh untuk di gapai.**_

Di halaman ini—kertasnya terdapat bekas air yang membuat Draco yakin bahwa Hermione menangis saat menulisnya. Tulisan di halaman ini juga tidak rapi—beda seperti halaman yang lainnya.

_**Aku ha—**_

**TOK TOK TOK**

Draco langsung tersentak kaget dan langsung menutup buku hitam itu lalu menaruh bukunya asal ke dalam tas Hermione. Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Gadis kecil yang ia lihat tadi sebelum ia pergi dengan Hermione. Tanpa sadar, Draco menghela nafas lega. "Lisa?"

"Hermi pingsan."

"A—apa?"

"Pingsan. Kau bodoh ya?"

"Sialan." Balas Draco tanpa sadar. Bangun dari duduknya dan dia menghampiri Lisa yang masih berdiri dengan tenang di dekat pintu. Dia panik—sangat panik. Membaca diary Hermione membuat Draco simpati sekaligus ingin mendekatkan dirinya ke Hermione. Mencoba untuk menutupi rasa paniknya dengan bersikap normal. "Dimana dia sekarang, Lisa?"

"Dia di bawa ke Rosa. Aku di suruh Mama untuk menjemput Uncle ke sana."

_**Tadi dia mengatai ku bodoh. Sekarang Paman? Astaga. Setua itukah wajah ku?**_

Lisa langsung berjalan mendahului Draco dengan seenaknya. Draco menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Pikirannya langsung tertuju ke Diary yang tadi belum ia sempat baca sampai selesai.

_**Aku ha—apa ya lanjutan tadi?**_

* * *

Hermione membuka kedua matanya karena merasakan angin yang menyapu wajahnya. Kedua matanya membulat. Ia kenal—ia tahu dimana sekarang.

The Burrow.

Angin dingin.

Rumput.

"LILY!"

Hermione mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Mulutnya terbuka—kaget. Melihat betapa banyaknya anak-anak yang sedang bermain di halaman The Burrow. Berambut merah, hitam, coklat dan pirang—

—_**pirang?**_

"Aku menyerah, Scorpius."

"Lily payah!"

Hermione masih bungkam. Dia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Dia melirik anak laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut pirang. Wajahnya—ia kenal wajahnya.

_**Malfoy? Tidak mungkin.**_

"Scorpius, hentikan itu."

Hermione menemukan sosok anak laki-laki yang sedang menatap galak anak laki-laki yang tadi bernama Scorpius. Matanya berwarna hijau. Dia—astaga.

_**Sepupu—Harry? Atau ponakan Harry?**_

"Ya—ya."

"Hei—jangan bertengkar!" teriak seorang Gadis kecil yang membuat Hermione mengalihkan pandangan lagi. Gadis berambut merah sebahu. Kedua matanya yang berbinar. Tubuh mungil. _**Sangat cantik**_.

"_**Bagaimana keadaannya?"**_

Suara—suara Elle! Hermione mulai mencari suara barusan yang ia dengar. "ELLE!"

"_**Dia pingsan. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bangun."**_

"_**Dia tidak apa-apa, kan?**_

Suara Malfoy, batin Hermione. Kenapa suara itu selalu ada? Batinnya kesal. Kakinya mulai mengambil beberapa langkah. Mencari-cari suara tersebut. Namun—dia sedikit penasaran. Penasaran dengan anak-anak tadi. Dia berbalik saking penasarannya.

Ada anak kecil yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Berambur pirang, tampan dan kedua mata yang selalu ingin tahu. Hermione berjongkok—mencoba untuk menjajarkan tingginya dengan anak itu. "Hai."

"Scorpius! Cepat ke sini!"

"SCORPIUS!"

Hermione tersenyum. "Kau di panggil. Kenapa kau tak kembali?"

"Aku tidak percaya ini."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak percaya, Mum—kau di sini?"

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. "Mum?"

"_**Hermione. Bangun."**_

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya. Suara Draco terdengar lagi. Hermione mendengus kesal dan berdiri. "Kenapa mereka suka memanggil ku seperti—"

"Mum—"

Hermione melirik anak kecil yang ia dengar namanya Scorpius. Anak itu masih diam di posisinya.

"—cepat kembali."

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kembali? Apa maksud mu, Jagoan?"

Tiba-tiba anak pirang itu menangis. Hermione tersentak kaget. Tangannya ingin menyentuh anak laki-laki itu. Tapi, tangannya menembus—_**astaga, apa yang sedang terjadi?**_

"_**Hermione—"**_

Hermione terisak pelan. Dia frustasi—sangat frustasi. Semua kejadian ini membuatnya bingung, frustasi dan putus asa. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hidupnya seperti ini. Dia tidak peduli dengan Orang-orang yang menganggapnya _cengeng _atau _lemah_.

"—_**bangun, Mione. Bangun."**_

* * *

"Sabarlah, Nak." Kata Elle menenangkan Draco yang sedang menatap Hermione yang masih terlelap di atas kasur. Draco mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi. "Dia sudah pingsan dari tadi, Elle—"

"Kau khawatir?"

Draco menelan ludah. Menatap Elle gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Eh—sedikit khawatir. Tapi, kumohon—jangan salah paham."

Senyum Elle membuat Draco merinding melihatnya. Elle tertawa dan menepuk pundak Draco beberapa kali. "Kalian berdua ini menggemaskan sekali! Sangat cocok!"

Draco tidak bisa menahan cengirannya. Mendengar Elle memujinya bahwa ia dan Hermione cocok membuatnya senang bukan main. _**Tunggu—rasa aneh apa ini?! Sial. **_Draco langsung mendengus kesal tanpa sadar.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dulu saja. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar." Kata Rosa sambil tersenyum manis. Draco mengangguk setuju. _**Siapa tahu bisa melanjutkan membaca buku diarynya lagi kan?**_

"Baiklah—"

"Aw." Senyum di wajah Draco luntur seketika. Dia melihat Hermione yang sudah membuka kedua matanya dan tangannya menyentuh kepalanya yang pusing. Draco berjalan menuju Hermione. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Pusing—"

Draco menahan tubuh Hermione yang mencoba untuk bangun dari kasur. "Jangan di paksakan, Granger."

"—tadi aku bermimpi aneh."

"Baiklah—kau bisa melanjutkan ocehan mu nanti. Tapi, sekarang yang kau butuhkan adalah istirahat." Kata Draco tenang. Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari Hermione. Tiba-tiba Hermione terkekeh pelan. "Kau sangat mirip dengannya."

"Sudah ku bilang—jangan mengoceh dulu."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Aku tahu, Granger. Jangan mengoceh dulu." Balas Draco sabar. Hermione tersenyum. "Sangat aneh. Aku sangat frustasi tadi."

"Granger—"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Granger, astaga!"

"Tapi—"

Draco tidak tahan lagi. Hermione terus mengoceh dan memotong pembicaraannya. Draco langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hermione dan mencium bibir Hermione. Melumatnya pelan dan merasakan sensasi aneh. Draco tidak pernah merasakan hal ini ketika mencium ataupun berhubungan intim dengan Gadis lain. Sensasi memabukkan yang membuat Draco candu dan tidak karuan.

* * *

Hermione langsung sadar ketika ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Kedua matanya membulat. _**Astaga—ASTAGA! **_Batin Hermione berteriak. _**Draco Malfoy mencium ku! Musuh ku mencium ku! **_Hermione makin berteriak di dalam hati ketika menyadari siapa Pelaku yang menciumnya dengan seenaknya.

Draco sangat ahli dan Hermione tidak bisa berbohong. Hermione menyukai ciuman dari Draco yang sangat lihai. Hermione berharap dalam hati; semoga Elle tidak ada—semoga-semoga. Ia tidak mau ketahuan—ketahuan menikmati setiap sentuhan seorang Draco Malfoy.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan mereka berdua terengah-engah. Ada rasa sedikit kecewa karena dia masih ingin menikmati ciuman tadi. _**Tunggu—tunggu! Hermione—kau harus ingat siapa yang tadi mencium mu! Dia itu musuh mu! Dia yang selalu menganggu mu dan mengatai mu setiap waktu. Harusnya kau langsung menonjoknya atau mengutuknya dengan Kutukan-Tidak-Termaafkan. **_

"Menikmati, eh?"

"Sial—"

"Bilang saja kalau kau menikmati ciuman tadi."

"Ya—eh tidak! Sungguh!" wajah Hermione memerah. Dia langsung mendorong Draco dari atas kasur dan bangun dari tidurnya. Pusing masih terasa di kepalanya. Dia menyentuh kepalanya dan meringis pelan.

"Masih sakit?"

"Ya." Balas Hermione ketus. Dia masih salah tingkah karena Pemuda di depannya. Draco terkekeh pelan. "Mau ku cium lagi?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Kau kelihatan—"

"Bisakah kau diam!" potong Hermione gemas. Ya—dia mengakui dalam hati dia sangat-sangat ingin di cium lagi dan dia kelihatan menikmati. Salahkan Pemuda di depannya yang membuat dirinya seperti ini. Menghela nafas berat dan dia baru sadar bahwa dia di rumah Rosa. Dan dia baru sadar—sekali lagi, dia baru sadar bahwa hanya dirinya dan Draco yang ada di rumah. Hermione menghela nafas lega. Pipinya mulai memerah karena mengingat kejadian tadi. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. _**Untung saja mereka tidak melihat—untung saja.**_

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumnya; **rina. Kartika. 980, Lilyan florence, callagloxinia, Luluk Minam Cullen, Ryoma Ryan, yosikhan. Amalia, Nisa Anassri, Nisa Malfoy, novy. Fajriati. **

Eaa ada kissing scenenya, uhuk. Dan tentang Hermione yang ketemu Scorpius-Al-Lily itu—aku harap kalian ingat-ingat scene itu. Karena...jreng...kepo kan? Pantengin terus dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan review kalian!

_**Thankyou**_.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione menahan napasnya ketika melihat Draco yang sedang tertidur. Sekarang dia mengerti, kenapa anak perempuan lainnya suka sekali dengan Pemuda yang sedang ia amati. Ia tampan dan Hermione mengakui itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langit-langit rumah.

Kejadian tadi selalu berputar di otaknya. Dimana Draco menciumnya dengan sangat ahli dan Hermione sangat menyukai itu. Tapi, ada yang membuat Hermione bingung—siapa anak laki-laki tadi? Siapa anak-anak yang sedang bermain tadi? Dia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tangannya mengelus perutnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap Draco? Membiarkan Pemuda itu tetap tinggal di sini dan mengetahui semuanya? Atau menceritakan semuanya agar Pemuda itu menjaganya? _**Hell—kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu?!**_

* * *

**Tentang Rasa © Aura Huang**

**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Pagi, Granger."

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat Draco yang tiba-tiba menyapa. Menguap pelan dan dia bangkit dari kasurnya. "Pagi."

"Bahan makanan habis. Apa kita harus berbelanja?"

Hermione semakin bingung. "Bukannya aku sudah belanja kemarin?"

"Err—mungkin ketinggalan? Kemarin kan kau pingsan."

Hermione menepuk jidatnya. Dia baru mengingatnya—belanjaannya terjatuh sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan dan sepertinya Elle ataupun Lisa tidak minat untuk membawanya. Dia membereskan tempat tidurnya dan menghela nafas berat. "Sebaiknya aku belanja dulu."

"Aku ikut."

"Apa?"

"Ikut, Granger. Apa kau tidak mengerti maksud ku?" tanya Draco sambil memberikan cengirannya. Hermione mendengus kesal. "Baiklah. Lumayan ada yang akan membawa belanjaan nanti."

"Apa?" tanya Draco kaget. Hermione terkekeh pelan. "Apa kau tidak mengerti maksud ku, Malfoy?"

"Sialan."

Draco hanya berdiri dan memandang Hermione yang sedang sibuk untuk mencari pelengkapan menyamar. Menghela nafas berat dan dia hanya menatap datar Hermione saat Wanita itu datang sambil membawa jaket untuk dirinya. Hermione menyodorkan jaket hitam ke arah Draco. "Pakailah."

"Tidak mau. Apa kau tidak lihat di luar rumah sangat panas?" balas Draco malas. Hermione menghela nafas berat. "Aku tidak mau ketahuan oleh mereka. Pakailah."

Draco mau tidak mau mengambil jaket berwarna hitam itu dan memakainya. Dia semakin malas ketika menyadari jaket yang di pakainya itu kebesaran. "Terlalu besar untuk ku."

"Itu punya Ron. Jadi, tolong di maklumi." Tubuh Draco seketika membeku ketika mendengar suara lirih Hermione ketika menjelaskan jaket hitam yang sedang di pakainya itu. Dia menghela nafas berat dan menatap punggung Hermione dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf."

Hermione berbalik dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita jalan sekarang."

Draco mengangguk dan Hermione melewat dirinya—Wanita itu memimpin jalan. Draco tersenyum dan langsung menggapai tangan Hermione yang membuat sang Wanita tersentak kaget. "Apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita berjalan seperti ini," balas Draco sambil mengeratkan genggamannya ke tangan Hermione. "Semua Orang pasti mengira kita sepasang Kekasih, bukan?"

Draco bersumpah dia bisa melihat pipi Hermione yang tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Draco menahan senyumnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Jadi, kau sudah siap untuk pergi?"

"Merlin—tentu saja aku sudah siap." Kata Hermione sambil terkekeh pelan. Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua saling mengeratkan genggamannya.

* * *

"Harry, di sini terlalu ramai. Apa kau yakin dia akan ke sini?" tanya Ginny sambil mengeratkan genggamannya ke tangan Harry—dia takut tersesat di tempat ramai ini atau lebih tepatnya pasar. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua pergi diam-diam alias kabur dari The Burrow dan pergi ke desa Tellaro untuk memastikan hal yang di katakan Draco; Hermione.

"Firasat ku mengatakan dia akan ke sini, Gin. Kita harus bersabar dan tetap mencari." Balas Harry tegas. Ginny mengangguk dan mulai mencari seperti yang sedang di lakukan oleh Harry—Kekasihnya.

"_**Verdura!(1)**_"

"_**Frutta!(2)**_"

Harry menelan ludah. Di sini terlalu ramai. Menghela nafas berat dan dia melewati beberapa Orang dengan paksa sambil berkata; _**scusate**__**(3)**_ beberapa kali.

"Hei—kenapa kita tidak langsung kembali saja? Di sini sangat ramai dan panas."

Harry berhenti yang membuat Ginny tertabrak dengannya. Ginny baru saja ingin membuka mulut—tapi di tahan oleh Harry dengan menutup mulutnya. "Apakah kau mendengar suara tadi?"

Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya. Harry menatap Ginny penasaran. "Kau serius?"

"Kau ini—laki-laki tapi banyak sekali mengeluh!"

Harry dan Ginny saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Suara—suara yang mereka dengar ini adalah suara yang sedang mereka cari-cari. Suara yang menghilang tanpa penjelasan apapun. Mereka langsung bergerak—mencari sumber suara itu dengan buru-buru. Mereka mengejar suara itu.

"Cih, kau ini cerewet sekali."

"Kau yang lebih cerewet!"

Nafas Harry dan Ginny terengah-engah. Mereka merasa dekat dengan suara itu—tapi, mereka tidak menemukan Hermione atau suara laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya! Ginny mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh harap. "HERMIONE!"

"Jangan memanggilnya, Gin—"

"Hermione! Astaga—dimana kau?!" teriak Ginny frustasi. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam dan risih dari penduduk asli sana. Harry dan Ginny tetap berjuang mencari Hermione.

* * *

"Ini mahal," kata Hermione sambil menyentuh buah semangka dengan wajah cemberut. Lalu, ia menghela nafas berat. "Aku—"

"Lama sekali, Granger. Beli atau tidak?" kata Draco malas. Sinar matahari yang sangat panas membuat dirinya semakin tidak betah. _**Sudah panas—pakai jaket pula! **_Batinnya berteriak. Kedua tangannya juga sudah pegal karena membawa belanjaan.

"Kau ini—laki-laki tapi banyak sekali mengeluh!" kata Hermione pedas. Kedua matanya menatap wajah Draco tajam. Tangannya mengepal—menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap Pemuda di depannya.

Draco memalingkan wajahnya. "Cih, kau ini cerewet sekali."

"Kau yang lebih cerewet!" balas Hermione dengan suara keras.

"HERMIONE!"

Draco dan Hermione diam. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengernyitkan dahinya. Hermione menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Apa—apa kau mendengar suara tadi?"

"I—"

"Hermione! Astaga—dimana kau?!"

"—ya.."

Hermione panik. Tangannya langsung menggapai tangan Draco dan menariknya. Tidak peduli dengan ocehan Draco seperti; _**"Granger—pelan-pelan!" **_atau _**"Merlin! Aku membawa belanjaan, Granger! Apa kau tidak bisa melihat tangan ku yang penuh ini?!" **_walaupun sejujurnya Hermione ingin muntah mendengar semua ocehan Draco yang seperti anak Perempuan.

Hermione berbelok dan langsung membelakangi dinding putih bersih—toko serba guna yang sedang sepi. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan dia mengeratkan pegangannya.

Rasa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang adalah bercampur-campur; sedih, senang karena dia tidak menyangka bahwa Harry dan Ginny masih mencarinya, dan lainnya. Keringat mengucur dari keningnya dan dia mengusapnya dan mendesah pelan. "Kenapa mereka masih—"

"Mereka peduli pada mu."

Hermione mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali karena mendengar pernyataan Draco. "Apa?"

"Aku tidak di cari oleh kedua Orangtua ku." Balas Draco santai. Hermione terdiam dan menunduk—menatap sepasang sepatunya yang sudah agak kotor karena tidak di cuci. Hermione baru tersadar—ini pertama kalinya Draco berbicara tentang Orangtuanya. Walaupun gaya bicaranya yang seolah-olah tidak peduli, Hermione yakin—Draco pasti merindukan Orangtuanya terutama Ibunya.

"Hei," Hermione tersadar ketika Draco melambaikan tangannya ke depan wajahnya. Hermione menatapnya datar. "Apa?"

"Pulang sekarang—bisa tidak? Aku lapar." Hermione menahan senyumnya. Dia mengangguk dan hampir tertawa ketika melihat wajah memelas Draco yang super jelek. "Baiklah. Akan ku masakkan sesuatu yang enak untuk mu nanti."

* * *

Kedua mata Draco yang tadinya berbinar-binar langsung berubah menjadi gelap. Draco menahan nafasnya ketika aroma sedap makanan yang di buat Hermione memasuki lubang hidungnya. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak suka dengan makanan yang sudah di buat susah payah oleh Hermione, hanya saja—

—ini makanan kesukaannya—

—yang di buat oleh Ibu tercinta..

"Pie Shepherd?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Iya—kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Suka."

"Baguslah." Balas Hermione sambil memotong pienya menjadi beberapa bagian dan mulai memakannya. Draco menghela nafas berat dan mulai memakan pienya.

"_**Kau suka?"**_

"_**Suka, Mum! Pie Shepherd buatan Mum selalu enak!"**_

"Apa rasanya tidak enak?"

Draco tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya dan baru menyadari bahwa Hermione sedang menatapnya khawatir. Draco tersenyum tipis dan menelan pienya. "Enak kok."

"Bohong," balas Hermione pelan—untung saja pendengaran Draco sangat tajam, jadi, dia masih bisa mendengarnya. "Raut wajah mu aneh."

Draco terkekeh pelan. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan ku, Granger. Kalau kau suka—"

"Ih." Potong Hermione jijik. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya—geli karena kelakuan Wanita di depannya ini. Tapi, Draco tidak bohong—Pie Shepherd buatan Hermione enak, walaupun lebih enak buatan Ibunya.

"Uh—"

Draco melirik Hermione yang sedang menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Dia semakin bingung ketika Hermione langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Draco langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Lalu, ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan tidak sabar. "Granger? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" teriaknya dari dalam. Rasa khawatir Draco tetap tidak berkurang. "Kau tidak baik-baik saja! Lebih baik kita pergi ke Rosa sekarang!"

"Aku sudah bilang—aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Tidak! Kau tidak—"

Pintu terbuka dan Draco hampir tertabrak karenanya. Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat seperti Vampir. Draco menyentuh kening Hermione. "Err—kau sakit, sepertinya. Ayo, kita pergi ke—"

"Aku akan pergi—sendiri."

"Aku akan menemani mu."

* * *

"Sudah hampir memasuki delapan minggu."

"Dia—sehat, kan?" tanya Hermione khawatir. Rosa mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. "Tenang saja, dia sehat kok."

Hermione menghela nafas lega.

"Kelihatannya—Pemuda itu sangat khawatir dengan mu."

Hermione menatap malas ketika sudah melihat senyum misterius dari Rosa. "Oh—ayolah, jangan bawa-bawa dia."

Rosa tertawa kecil. "Oke—oke. Dan, apakah dia sudah tahu kalau kau ini—"

"Dia tidak akan tahu." Potong Hermione cepat. _**Ck—tentu saja. **_Hermione sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Draco dan untungnya—dia tidak ketahuan. Tapi, ia harus memikirkan cara lain ketika perutnya membesar karena hamil. Dia belum memikirkannya, tapi, mungkin dia akan pergi lagi—meninggalkan Draco sendiri di desa Tellaro.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Rosa menatap pintu kamar dan terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Dan—oh, kau bisa jaga rumah ku, kan? Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Baiklah." Balas Hermione pelan. Rosa mengacak-acak rambut coklat megar milik Hermione dan berjalan ke arah pintu, lalu, membukanya. Ada Draco di sana—sedang memandang Hermione khawatir. Hermione menelan ludah dan lebih memilih untuk menatap kedua kakinya.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja." Kata Draco sambil duduk di tepi kasur. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Hermione tersentak kaget saat tangan Draco menyentuh tangannya. Hermione mengigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap kedua mata Draco dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya kepada ku, Hermione."

_**Hermione—**_

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingin bercerita. Tapi, aku mohon—jangan pergi lagi."

—_**Merlin.. Apa ini?**_

"Kenapa aku harus bercerita, Malfoy?"

"Karena—"

Hermione masih mendengarkan.

"—aku ini pelindung mu."

Hermione tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang membuat Draco menatapnya cemberut. Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Draco membuatnya terbahak. Hermione menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena kebanyakan tertawa. "Pelindung? Kau lucu sekali."

"Aku serius." Bisik Draco di telinganya yang membuat tubuh Hermione geli. Hermione menutup mulutnya dan menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Hermione menahan nafasnya ketika bibir Draco menyentuh pipinya.

_**Merlin—**_

"Sepertinya aku menyukai mu."

—_**apa—ini mimpi?**_

* * *

Draco tidak bisa tidur. Semenjak kejadian tadi; dimana dia menyatakan perasaannya ke Hermione dan juga memanggil namanya—Draco tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. _**Bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa kau tadi mengatakan tadi?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia masih belum bisa melupakan Weasley itu? SIAL—SIAL!**_

Draco mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan gemas. Lalu ia mengganti posisi dan menatap Hermione yang sedang tidur.

"_**Kenapa kau menyukai ku, Malfoy?"**_

Draco menyukai segala hal tentang Hermione; aroma Vanila dari tubuhnya, rambut coklatnya, bibirnya yang membuat dirinya candu—

—_**astaga.**_

Tiba-tiba Draco merasakan bahwa ia butuh rokok. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyentuh benda favoritnya itu. Draco menghela nafas berat dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Uh—"

Draco melirik Hermione yang berbicara dalam tidurnya. Draco tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"—Ron—"

Senyum di wajah Draco luntur seketika. _**Weasley lagi—Weasley lagi. **_Mendesah pelan dan berdiri. Dia memutuskan untuk keluar rumah—mencari angin. Walaupun sekarang sudah jam satu malam. Dia tidak peduli. Dia butuh angin untuk menyegarkan otaknya yang sedang banyak pikiran.

* * *

"Kalian berdua sudah pergi tanpa izin! Aku tahu kalian sudah besar—tapi, jangan buat aku khawatir!"

Harry dan Ginny masih menunduk ketika Molly mulai menceramahi mereka berdua dengan marah tentang; jangan pergi tanpa izin, harus mengabari satu sama lain, jangan lupa makan, dan lainnya. Mereka berdua juga merasa bersalah karena membuat seluruh penghuni The Burrow mencari mereka kemana-mana.

"Kalian pergi kemana? Mencari Hermione?"

Harry dan Ginny mengangguk. Semuanya menghela nafas berat bersamaan. Arthur yang sedari tadi memperhatikan langsung membuka suara. "Orangtua Hermione pun sudah menyerah mencari Putrinya."

"Tapi, kami belum menyerah," lirih Ginny. "Tadi saat kami pergi lagi ke sana, kami mendengar suaranya. Kami sudah mencari-cari—tapi, tidak ketemu."

"Mungkin itu hanya—"

"Itu nyata, Percy. Kami tidak bohong."

"Besok kalian akan pergi ke Hogwarts." Kata Molly mengalihkan topik. Harry memijat keningnya—pusing. Dia akan pergi ke Hogwarts dan waktu untuk mencari Hermione semakin sulit. Walaupun ada Ginny yang ada di sampingnya nanti—ia tetap mengharapkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang menemaninya di sana.

Dan Harry tersadar—

—rasanya pasti akan berbeda tanpa sahabat sejatinya.

* * *

Sudah ke-empat kalinya Hermione pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Draco hanya bisa menatapnya miris dan membantu Hermione dengan memijat leher Hermione dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Draco masih menatap Hermione tidak percaya. "Kau bohong, Hermione. Apa kau masih sakit? Atau aku harus memanggil Rosa lagi?"

"Aku tidak sakit."

"Lalu—kenapa kau muntah-muntah terus? Apa kau hamil?" tanya Draco asal. Dia langsung menarik kursi dan membantu Hermione untuk duduk. Lalu, ia mengambil segelas air mineral dan memberikannya ke Hermione yang langsung di minum sampai habis.

"Aku serius. Kau ini sakit atau apa?" tanya Draco lagi. Dia sendiri sebenarnya sudah cukup tersiksa melihat Hermione bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Wajah Wanita yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu sudah pucat dan sepertinya tidak ada niat untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau sekarang; mau bercerita atau tidak. Itu bukan urusan ku." Kata Draco putus asa. Dia baru saja mau bangun dari duduknya—tapi, lengan seseorang menahannya.

"Jangan pergi."

Draco kembali duduk. Berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya karena Wanita di sampingnya itu memohon untuk tidak pergi. Baru saja ia ingin berbicara—Hermione langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya dan berlari-lari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Draco menghela nafas berat dan menyusul Hermione lagi._** Merlin—ini sudah ke-lima kalinya.**_

* * *

Sudah minggu ke-dua belas dan Hermione menangis haru mendengarnya. Bentuk wajah bayinya lengkap—ada dagu dan hidung kecil. Jari-jari tangan dan kaki yang mungil terpisah penuh. Usus bayi telah berada di dalam rongga perut. Hermione mengusap perutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kesedihan yang selalu menemaninya—dia tersenyum. "Papa dan Mama mencintai mu, Nak."

Rosa tersenyum melihat Hermione. "Jangan lupa untuk minum susunya secara teratur, Hermione."

"Baik, Dokter."

"Oh—kemana Draco? Aku tidak melihatnya akhir-akhir ini." Kata Rosa yang membuat Hermione diam-diam tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dia berkerja karena takut uangnya yang seperti gunung itu habis. Jadi, ia berangkat pagi dan pulang malam hari."

"Berkerja apa? Dan—apakah kalian berdua sudah berpacaran? Oh—apa dia sudah tahu kalau kau hamil?!" balas Rosa histeris. Hermione tertawa kecil. "Dia berkerja di salah satu restaurant di Italia—menjadi pelayan. Tapi, gajinya cukup untuk keperluan sehari-hari. Tidak, kami tidak berpacaran. Dan, dia belum tahu soal itu."

"Kenapa kau belum memberitahunya? Perut mu sudah sedikit membesar. Jika, dia menyadarinya—"

"Aku akan langsung pergi. Mencari tempat menyendiri seperti dulu."

Rosa menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Apa kau tidak menyadari perilaku manisnya saat bersama mu? Kau-tidak-boleh-melakukan-itu."

"Aku harus melakukannya, Rosa." Balas Hermione tenang. Tangannya meraih tas dan dia tersenyum. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Lalu ia pergi ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Angin dingin melewati dirinya dan Hermione mengigil tanpa sadar. Mengeratkan pegangan tasnya dan dia menghela nafas berat.

"_**Aku ini pelindung mu."**_

Draco benar-benar melindunginya. Bahkan—ia rela berkerja menjadi pelayan untuk dirinya. Berangkat pagi hari dan pulang malam hari. Sejujurnya, ia kasihan dengan Pria yang tinggal serumah dengannya itu. Tapi—

"—_**Kita tidak bisa memakai uang ini terus. Lama-kelamaan akan habis."**_

Draco juga suka memeluknya dari belakang. Mengucapkan "Selamat pagi" saat ia masih terlelap di atas kasur dan membuat sarapan sehat untuk dirinya. Lalu, ia juga menemaninya pergi belanja dan pergi ke Makam Ron. Saat Draco mendapat libur—mereka berdua pergi jalan-jalan ke Italia. Mereka berdua tinggal di kota cinta yang membuat Orang-orang menyangka bahwa mereka berdua sepasang Kekasih.

_**Kekasih—**_

Bohong kalau dia mengatakan kalau Draco jarang mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Hampir setiap hari atau lebih tepatnya pada malam hari, Draco sering mengatakan;

"_**Aku mencintai mu, Hermione."**_

Pipi Hermione bersemu merah mengingatnya.

"Hei,"

Hermione tersentak kaget saat ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa berbalik pun ia sudah hafal siapa yang memeluknya seperti ini. Aroma khas Pria ini yang membuatnya sudah tahu.

"Hentikan, Draco."

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Cuaca sangat tidak bagus sore ini." Balas Draco sambil menarik tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Hermione tersenyum malu. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang sekarang?"

"Bos ku yang menyuruh kami semua pulang. Mungkin karena cuaca ini. Oh—kita akan makan apa nanti? Sudah lama aku tidak makan bersama mu." Balas Draco lembut. Hermione menunduk dan membenarkan semua perkataan Draco; sudah lama aku tidak makan bersama mu. Perkerjaannya membuat Draco terpaksa sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam di sana.

"Sup bawang?"

"Aku kan tidak suka bawang."

"Sup tomat?"

"Ide bagus!"

* * *

Hari Minggu—dimana hari Draco mendapatkan libur. Bekerja dari hari Senin-Sabtu di salah satu restaurant pasta terkenal membuat badannya pegal-pegal. Walaupun penghasilannya lumayan besar—tetap saja—

—waktunya bersama Hermione terpotong..

Draco bangun dari kasurnya (Dia sudah membeli kasur agar tidak tidur di lantai yang dingin) dan menguap pelan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi dan di luar masih sangat gelap. Mengumpat dalam hati; kenapa aku bangun sepagi ini?! Lalu Draco bangkit sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Mungkin karena dia di haruskan bangun pagi untuk bekerja—membuat dirinya langsung terbiasa bangun pagi walaupun libur.

"Oh—kau sudah bangun?"

Draco mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Hermione yang sedang menatapnya. Walaupun penampilannya pagi ini; masih memakai piyama, rambut coklatnya ia kuncir kuda, dan wajahnya masih setengah mengantuk—membuat Draco menelan ludah tanpa sadar. Penampilan Hermione membuat Draco makin terpesona. _**Benar-benar Istri idaman..**_

"Aku buat sup ikan. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat senyum di wajah Hermione menggembang dengan sempurna. "Bagus! Sup ini pasti enak—aku berani jamin."

Bukannya menjawab—Draco malah memandangnya dari atas dan bawah. Lalu ia menguap lagi dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Tangannya meraih keran air dan memutarnya. Lalu, ia mulai membasuh wajahnya.

_**Tunggu—**_

Tiba-tiba ia merasa seperti di sambar petir. Tangannya memutar keran kembali dan air berhenti keluar. Dia mulai mengingat kembali apa yang ia lihat tadi pagi atau lebih tepatnya Hermione yang sedang memasak tadi.

—_**penglihatan ku yang salah atau aku baru sadar—Hermione akhir-akhir ini gendut? Apa selama aku berkerja, dia selalu makan banyak? **_

Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya. _**Untuk apa aku memikirkan itu? Itu urusan dia kan? Dan kenapa aku memikirkan tubuhnya? Merlin!**_

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**(1) : sayuran**

**(2) : buah**

**(3) : maaf**

Makasih buat yang udah review di chapter 5 kemarin; **Rina. Kartika. 980, Nisa Malfoy, Lillyan flo, Mata48, yosikhan. Amalia, Guest, hana37, wawa, Luluk Minam Cullen, callagloxinia, Novy, lunar, Guest, Claudie, Guest, Nisa Anassri, Guest, hiru nesaan.**

Maaf untuk telat update. MAAF.

Di sini Hermione udah hamil 3 bulan. Aku agak ragu buat cepetin, tapi—langsung aku percepat alurnya. Dan interaksi Dramione di sini udah sweet gitu. Di chapter depan akan lebih banyak roman scene+scene Draco yang lagi kerja, dll. Cuman berharap aja kalian gak bosen dan pergi.

Dan untuk tebakan tentang Hermione-Scorpius itu pada salah loh o-o kepo kan? Baca terus dan jangan lupa review kkkkkkkk~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione,"

Hermione menghentikan kegiatannya—mencuci piring dan berbalik. Draco sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan menatap kedua mata coklat Hermione dengan penasaran yang membuat Hermione menelan ludah tanpa sadar. "Apa?"

"Selama aku pergi, kau suka makan banyak ya?"

Hermione mencoba untuk bersikap normal setelah mendengar pertanyaan Draco. _**Apa dia sudah menyadarinya? Ya Tuhan—**_

"Kenapa kau tidak jawab?"

Hermione menghela nafas berat. "Kenapa kau bertanya itu?"

"Aku—hanya penasaran."

* * *

_**Tentang Rasa **__by__** Aura Huang**_

_Dramione's __**fanfiction**_

_Disclaimer : __**Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling**_

**Note**** : Aura gak bisa bahasa Italia—jadi, hanya pakai Google translate. Jadi, maaf kalau salah atau apalah—hehe.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO(S)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Dua hari setelah Draco bertanya tentang hal itu membuat Hermione menjauhinya. Draco sendiri pun bingung—_**kenapa dia menjauh? Apa dia malu atau bagaimana.**_ Dia mendesah pelan dan mengambil jaketnya. Lalu ia menghampiri Hermione yang masih bermimpi. "Selamat pagi, _**Love.**_"

Tidak peduli apa Hermione mendengarnya atau tidak—Draco terus melakukan hal itu. Lalu ia ber-_**apparate **_ke restaurant tempatnya berkerja; _**gustoso e delizioso**__**(1). **_Bangunannya hanya memiliki dua lantai dan jika kalian melihat bangunan itu dari luar pasti akan berpikir; ini restaurant atau bangunan tua?

Draco juga berpikiran seperti itu saat melihatnya. Kalau Elle tidak memaksanya untuk masuk—mungkin Draco mencemoh tempat itu habis-habisan. Tapi, saat ia masuk—ia hanya bisa menganga yang membuat Elle tertawa melihatnya. Matanya langsung menatap ruangan yang terbilang saat bagus layaknya di istana. Terlebih lagi—kedua matanya langsung membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat;

_**A**__**bbiamo bisogno di**__**dipendenti**__**, è **__**interessato**__**? **__**contattare**__**Amadeo**__** Paddock! (2)**_

Walaupun Draco tidak terlalu pandai—tapi, ia masih bisa mengerti sedikit. "Artinya—"

"Kau berminat? Aku kenal dengan pemilik Restaurant ini—Amadeo."

"Aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam bahasa Italia—kau tahu."

"Tenang saja! Dan, kau pasti akan kaget nanti!"

Lalu keesokan harinya—Draco datang kembali. Dia langsung mendatangi pemilik restaurant; Amadeo. Pria yang sudah memasuki usia 70-an itu masih terbilang mempunyai tubuh sehat—rambut putihnya ia tata dengan rapi (walaupun bagi Draco itu sangat ketinggalan jaman). Draco tidak membawa apapun—lalu ia mengetuk pintu yang berwarna coklat gelap itu.

"_**I**__**scrizione**__**!(3)"**_

Otak Draco langsung berpikir cepat untuk mencari arti dari Orang yang berada di dalam. _**Ma—suk, bukan, sih? **_Batin Draco bingung. Tanpa di suruh dua kali, Draco langsung mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Ruangan besar dan barang-barangnya di tata rapi. Draco menelan ludah tanpa sadar saat Pria tua menghampiri dia.

"_**Come posso aiutarla**__**?**__**(4)**_" tanyanya ramah. Draco mengelap keringat dingin yang membasahi keningnya. "Maaf—"

"Oh—tidak bisa bahasa Italia?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Sebenarnya," balas Draco gugup. "Saya ingin melamar kerja di sini."

Pria tua itu tertawa yang membuat Draco mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maaf! Saya belum perkenalkan diri—panggil saja Amadeo! Dan kau?"

"Draco Malfoy,"

Tiba-tiba Pria itu berhenti tertawa. "Draco—Malfoy?"

Draco mengangguk. Pria tua itu memainkan kumis panjangnya dan menatap Draco dengan penuh selidik. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika aku akan bertemu dengan penyihir lain,"

Draco menelan ludah lagi.

"Apalagi bertemu dengan—mantan Pelahap Maut?" lanjut Amadeo berlebihan. Draco langsung bergerak gelisah. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena aku adalah penyihir—mungkin? Keluarga mu—Malfoy pun sangat terkenal. Dan, kenapa kau mau melamar kerja di sini, Nak? Tunggu—kenapa kau pergi ke sini?" tanya Amadeo curiga. Draco mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku mohon—tolong jangan memberitahu siapa-siapa tentang ku. Jika kau—"

"Tenang saja, Nak. Walaupun dulu kau banyak melakukan kesalahan—aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun."

Draco menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Er—sebenarnya aku di usir. Dan kami membutuhkan uang lebih. Jadi, aku ingin melamar kerja di sini."

Amadeo mengangguk mengerti. "Pasti kau anak bandel—jadi di usir oleh Orangtua mu. Nah, maksud mu—kami? Kau dan siapa?"

Sialan, umpat Draco dalam hati. Anak bandel? Aku ini anak baik-baik tahu! Dan, kenapa pak Tua ini penasaran dengan kehidupan ku di sini? KENAPA?! Batin Draco mulai menjerit. Draco menghela nafas berat. "Aku dan seseorang—bukan hal penting. Jadi, apa aku boleh berkerja di sini?"

"Keras kepala seperti Ayahnya,"

Perut Draco tiba-tiba mulas.

"Jadi, apa keahlian mu?"

"Errr—aku bisa melakukan apa saja?" balas Draco ragu-ragu. Ruangan langsung di penuhi oleh tawa khas Orangtua milik Amadeo. "Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pelayan?"

"Pelayan?"

"Ya!" balas Amadeo semangat sambil menarik kursi dan menempatinya. "Kau menghampiri pengunjung dan berkata; _**Ciao!(5) **_Atau _**Hi! **_Dan tanya apa yang mau ia pesan; _**A**__**ndando a**__**ordinare?**__**(6)**_ dan catat. Lalu beri catatan pesanannya ke Kepala Koki di sini."

Draco menghela nafas lega. "Hanya itu saja?"

"Jika kau ingin membantu mencuci piring—mungkin itu akan sangat membantu."

"Eh—jadi?"

"Kau bisa berkerja mulai besok, Nak!"

Draco tersenyum mengingatnya. Bagaimana perlakuan Amadeo yang pertamanya memandangnya sebelah mata karena statusnya dulu yang menjadi Pelahap Maut. Tapi, sekarang—Amadeo mulai memperlakukannya seperti Anaknya sendiri dan tak lagi mengungkit masa lalu terutama keluarganya. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersadar—

—sudah berapa lama ia pergi dari rumah? Sudah berapa lama ia meninggalkan keluarganya?

"Sekarang dia melamun,"

"Dia aneh."

"Mungkin dia sedang di landa galau."

Draco mendengus kesal saat mendengar ledekan teman kerjanya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya—mengelap piring. Di sampingnya—Adriana, Wanita berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang sangat genit terhadap Pria, tapi, mempunyai hati sebaik malaikat. Sedangkan di samping Adriana ada Bruno—yang usianya sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua adalah Anak-anak yang bersekolah di Italia karena beasiswa—tapi, mereka tinggal di sini sambil berkerja.

"Jangan urusi urusan Oranglain."

"Cih," balas Adriana sebal. "Siapa juga yang—"

"Hei—diam! Amadeo datang!" bisik Bruno yang membuat Draco dan Adriana menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Mereka bertiga langsung tersenyum lebar ketika Amadeo melewati mereka bertiga. Mereka langsung menghela nafas lega ketika Amadeo pergi ke lantai atas.

"Aku masih takut dengannya," kata Adriana yang memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka bertiga. "Dia itu aneh."

"Aneh?" kata Bruno dan Draco bersamaan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku pernah melihat gelas melayang di ruangannya! Mungkin dia itu pesulap atau apalah. Tapi, aku jadi takut karena itu."

Bruno dan Draco langsung terbahak seketika yang membuat wajah Adriana memerah karena kesal. "Terserahlah! Aku malas berbicara dengan bocah ingusan seperti kalian berdua!"

Draco berhenti tertawa. "Biarkan saja, Bruno. Nanti juga dia pergi ke kita lagi. Mana tahan dia berinteraksi dengan Mia atau Paolo."

Bruno tertawa lebar ketika mendengar nama Mia dan Paolo di sebut-sebut oleh Draco. Dua Orang yang berkerja di sini sebagai koki dan sifat sombongnya yang membuat semua Orang akan muntah melihatnya.

"Dasar anak kecil! Lebih baik kalian berdua berkerja! Bukannya bergosip seperti Perempuan!" teriak seseorang dari arah dapur yang tak lain dari suara Paolo. Bruno langsung terdiam dan melirik Laki-laki di sampingnya. "Kita—ketahuan nih?"

"Biarkan saja. Daripada dia—suka menguping pembicaraan Oranglain." Balas Draco berbisik yang membuat Bruno terkekeh pelan.

"Aku dengar itu!"

* * *

Hermione tidak bisa tenang.

Pergi ke rumah Elle dan rumahnya kosong tanpa penghuni membuatnya tambah frustasi. Bagaimana bisa Elle pergi saat aku sedang membutuhkan dia? Batinnya berteriak. Nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis berolahraga tiga jam tanpa henti. Rambut coklatnya berantakan karena tak di urus oleh pemiliknya.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Hermione langsung berlari ke arah pintu dan tersenyum lega saat melihat seseorang yang di panggilnya melalui Patronus sudah muncul. "Rosa—"

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Kata Rosa sambil masuk ke dalam. Hermione menatap Rosa khawatir. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau harus jujur sebelum dia menemukannya duluan!" balas Rosa gemas. Sedari dulu ia tidak mengerti dengan cara pikir Wanita yang sedang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Kau gila?!"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak! Hermione, kau harus memberitahunya!" balas Rosa frustasi. Walaupun ia sendiri tahu—berapa kali pun ia memaksa, Hermione tidak akan melakukannya.

Hermione menghela nafas kasar. "Aku tidak mau, Rosa. Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada," balas Rosa putus asa sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. "Kau harus memberitahunya atau dia yang akan tahu lebih dulu."

"Aku tahu!"

Rosa mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa?"

"Aku akan pergi," balas Hermione ragu-ragu. "Seperti dulu—"

"Kau gila?" tanya Rosa balik bertanya. Bangun dari tidurnya sambil menghampiri Hermione yang sedang putus asa. Tangannya memegang kedua bahu Hermione yang tegang. "Jangan, Hermione. Apa kau bisa meninggalkan dia begitu saja? Dia bahkan rela bekerja pagi-malam hanya untuk mu."

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah pada ku! Kalau dia sudah tahu hal ini, kita tinggal lihat bagaimana reaksinya; apa dia meninggalkan mu atau tetap berada di samping mu!"

Hermione menunduk.

"—_**apa dia meninggalkan mu atau tetap berada di samping mu?"**_

"Apa yang kau harapkan, Hermione? Dia pergi atau tinggal?"

"_**Pergi atau tinggal?"**_

"Aku—"

"_**Selamat pagi, Love!"**_

"_**Aku merindukan mu!"**_

"_**Bagaimana kabar mu?"**_

"_**Jangan takut—aku di sini, Hermione."**_

Bayangan Draco muncul di benaknya. Bayangan Draco yang selalu berada di sampingnya—yang selalu menjadi pahlawannya. Draco yang suka memeluknya, mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang membuat Hermione senang bukan main. Hermione yang menyukai semua tingkah laku manis Draco.

"Ayolah—apa yang kau harapkan?"

Hermione memandang Rosa putus asa. "Aku—tidak tahu."

Rosa tercengang mendengarnya. "Kau serius? Kau menghabiskan waktu bersama dia—"

"Aku,"

Rosa menatap Hermione penuh harap.

"Tidak tahu."

* * *

Bunyi pintu berbunyi—menandakan ada yang masuk. Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung meraih menu makanan yang di selipkan di belakang punggungnya. Menghampiri dua Wanita muda yang memakai make-up berlebihan dan pakaian mewah itu.

"_**Ciao! **__**A**__**ndando a**__**ordinare**__**?(7)" **_Tanya Draco ramah sambil menyerahkan dua buku menu ke hadapan mereka berdua yang langsung di sambut heboh.

"_**Abacchio al forno!**_" kata salah satu dari mereka sambil menyebutkan nama makanan yang berasal dari Italia Tengah—daging domba panggang dengan rosemary dari Roma. Draco mengambil penanya dan mulai mencatat.

"_**Tiella.**_" Balas yang lainnya. Draco mulai mencatat makanan dari Italia Selatan—rebusan sayur-sayuran dan makaroni. Lalu ia menatap mereka berdua dan tersenyum. "_**N**__**on più**__**?**__**(8)**_"

Keduanya menggelengkan kepala. Draco mengambil dua buku menu itu dan mulai berlari-lari kecil menuju Paolo. Tangannya merobek kertas catatan kecil pesanan yang tadi ia pesan dia menggantungnya lalu memencet bel. "Paolo! Ada pesanan!"

"Ya!"

Draco mengelap keringat yang mengucur dari keningnya. Pengunjung restaurant semakin hari semakin ramai. Menghela nafas berat dan dia mulai menghampiri pengunjung baru dan bertanya lalu mencatat pesanan mereka. Seperti biasa. Dan kadang-kadang—

—Draco bosan.

Sejujurnya, ia merindukan masa-masa saat ia masih bisa di rumah bersama Hermione. Melakukan banyak hal sepanjang waktu bersama Hermione tanpa kehabisan waktu. Tapi, kadang-kadang ia merindukan Keluarganya dan juga teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana—kabar mereka?" bisik Draco pelan. Memandang keluar jendela dan dia tersentak kaget.

Ada Astoria Greengrass di sana sambil memandangnya penuh harap.

* * *

"Oh—dia berkerja di sana?!"

Hermione mengangguk sambil memandang restaurant tempat Draco bekerja dari jauh. Lalu Rosa mengeratkan genggamannya. "Ayo—kita harus cepat-cepat ke sana dan beritahu soal kehamilan mu itu!"

Hermione langsung menutup mulut Rosa dengan telapak tangannya. Memandang Wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan khawatir. "Pelan-pelan! Bagaimana kalau ada Oranglain yang mendengarnya?"

"Maaf—"

Hermione mengedarkan pandangan dan menghela nafas lega. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang."

"Ke restaurant atau ke rumah?"

"Ke rumah saja!"

Rosa menghentakkan kakinya—gemas. "Kau ini! Kenapa kita pulang?"

"Aku takut." Balas Hermione sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya. Rosa mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya. "Ayolah—kita kan belum mencoba."

Hermione menghela nafas berat. Meraih tangan Rosa dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa takut dan gemetarnya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Bagaimana kalau dia pergi?"

"Kau mengharapkan dia tinggal—bukan?"

"Aku—" Perkataan Hermione tertahan ketika melihat lorong dekat restaurant terdapat seorang Wanita yang muncul tiba-tiba. Mengernyitkan dahinya dan dia berpikir; apa dia penyihir? Lalu ia mempertajam penglihatannya dan kedua matanya langsung membulat dengan sempurna. Tangannya langsung menarik Rosa untuk bersembunyi.

"Hei—"

"Diamlah," potong Hermione cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke Wanita yang sedang berjalan menuju restaurant tempat Draco bekerja. Sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dan bergumam dalam hati; Kenapa Greengrass datang? Dan—kenapa harus dia?

Oh—ayolah, seluruh penghuni Kastil Hogwarts mungkin tahu siapa Astoria Greengrass dan hubungannya dengan Draco Malfoy. Mereka berdua bertunangan dan Hermione sudah sering mendengar kabar itu. Tapi—

—_**apa itu benar?**_

"Siapa dia?"

Lamunan Hermione buyar dan dia melirik sekilas ke arah Rosa. "Astoria Greengrass. Tapi, mau apa dia ke sini?"

"Apa dia kenal dengan Draco?"

"Ya." Balas Hermione pelan. Matanya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik adik kelasnya itu—Astoria yang sedang berjalan menuju restaurant. Saat Gadis itu sudah sampai di restaurant—dia tidak masuk dan membuat Hermione semakin bingung. Hermione menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar ketika Draco keluar.

Lalu, Astoria memeluknya—

—MEMELUKNYA!

"Astaga,"

Hermione berbalik. "Ayo kita pulang,"

"Tapi—"

"Pulang." Lanjut Hermione terengah-engah. Melihat kejadian tadi—di depannya langsung membuat pikirannya melayang-layang. Matanya mulai memanas ketika bayangan Draco muncul kembali. Membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya yang bergetar dan dia mulai menangis pelan tanpa sadar.

* * *

"Draco!"

Draco hampir terjungkal karena Astoria langsung memeluknya ketika ia membuka pintu untuk menghampiri Astoria. Draco melepaskan tubuh Astoria secara paksa dan kasar. "Kenapa kau ke sini?!"

"Aku ke sini diam-diam," balas Astoria takut-takut. Kedua matanya tidak berani melakukan kontak mata dengan calon tunangannya. "Aku langsung mencari mu kemana-mana saat kau menghilang, Draco."

"Dan, kenapa kau langsung tahu saat aku ke sini?"

"Mrs. Malfoy bilang, kau pasti menghilang ke desa-desa. Dan, aku langsung pergi—mencari ke semua tempat." Jelas Astoria panjang lebar yang membuat Draco menghela nafas kasar. Menarik lengan Astoria tanpa panjang lebar dan langsung mendorongnya dengan kasar. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, Tori. Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku kan tunangan mu!"

"Aku tidak menganggap mu seperti itu, Tori! Pergi sebelum ku kutuk kau!" balas Draco murka. Astoria memandang Draco tidak percaya. "Tapi—"

"Apa?"

"Kau kan tunangan ku. Dan harusnya kau pergi ke Hogwarts, bukannya menjadi pelayan di sini!"

Draco menggepalkan tangannya—mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya. "Dengarkan aku, Tori. Aku tidak peduli—kau tunangan ku atau bukan, yang terpenting adalah; jangan ganggu aku. Kau pulang saja dan urusi urusan mu sendiri! Dan jangan bilang Orangtua ku tentang hal ini atau aku akan membenci mu selamanya!"

"Baik!" balas Astoria menyerah. "Aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan mengurusi urusan mu. Aku tidak akan bilang tentang hal ini ke Orangtua mu! Tapi, kau harus tahu—cepat atau lambat kita berdua akan menikah!"

Draco menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar perkataan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut kecil Astoria. Draco hanya menatap Astoria kosong dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggepal langsung terlepas dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Impiannya sekarang adalah membuat keluarga bersama Hermione.

Bukan dengan Gadis kecil di depannya.

"Jaga diri mu baik-baik, Draco. Aku akan merindukan mu." Kata Astoria memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Astoria perlahan maju dan mereka berdua dalam posisi sangat dekat. Meraih dagu Draco dan menciumnya sekilas. Lalu ia pergi dari pandangan Draco.

"Apa dia pacar mu—Draco? Pacar yang selalu kau ceritakan pada ku."

Draco menggeleng ketika mendengar pertanyaan Bruno. Bruno memandang Draco terheran-heran. "Lalu, dia siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

* * *

Hermione mengelap air matanya kasar. Mulutnya ia tahan untuk tidak mengumpat atau apapun itu karena ia tidak mau Anaknya mendengarnya. Memandang langit-langit rumah yang sekarang sudah bagus—siapa lagi yang membenarkannya? Tentu saja Draco. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan memeluk bantalnya erat.

Sendirian di rumah dan sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam.

Dan Hermione tidak suka itu.

Tapi, salahnya juga—kenapa tadi ia menyuruh Rosa pergi? Menghela nafas kasar dan dia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai.

"_**Pergi atau tinggal?"**_

"Aku tidak tahu," lirih Hermione pelan saat bayangan Rosa bertanya kepadanya tentang hal itu. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab dan Hermione tiba-tiba terisak pelan.

_**Kenapa—rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa saat Draco berpelukan dengannya—kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Lalu, mata ku memanas dan aku mulai menangis. Apa—**_

"Aku pulang,"

—_**aku menyukainya?**_

"Hei." Hermione langsung berbalik—tidak mau memandang Draco sekali pun. Draco menghampiri Hermione dan duduk di tepi kasur. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Menepis tangan Draco dengan kasar saat Pria di sampingnya itu ingin menyentuh lengannya. Hermione langsung menghapus air matanya buru-buru dan mengigit bibir bawahnya—tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Draco.

"Hermione—"

Hermione membuka kedua matanya.

"—kau kenapa? Ceritakan pada ku." Bisik Draco di telinga Hermione. Hermione makin menggeratkan pelukan bantalnya.

"Kau lapar?"

"Hermione. Kau kenapa—sih?"

"Ceritakan pada ku, _**Love**_."

"Hermione—"

"Diam!" bentak Hermione tiba-tiba. Menggutuk dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara kasar ke Draco yang mempunyai niat baik. Menghela nafas sepelan mungkin dan dia perlahan bangun dari kasurnya. "Maaf."

* * *

Draco menahan lengan Hermione sekuat tenaga. Dirinya membutuhkan penjelasan lebih jelas; Kenapa dia menangis dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba membentaknya? Itulah yang ia butuhkan sekarang. Menatap Hermione dengan pandangan _duduk-di-samping-ku _yang langsung di turuti oleh Hermione.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Draco selembut mungkin. Walaupun pikirannya penuh sekarang; Astoria, pernikahannya dengan Astoria, keluarganya—tapi, Draco tetap mengutamakan Hermione. "Berceritalah—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bercerita tentang pertemuan mu dengan Greengrass?"

Draco tergagap mendengarnya. "A—"

"Kau menyuruh ku untuk bercerita, tapi, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang hal tadi?" tanya Hermione lagi sambil menangis pelan. Tangan Draco langsung menyentuh pipi Hermione yang basah dan menghapus air matanya. "Jangan menangis, _**Love**_. Lebih baik kau bunuh aku daripada menangis seperti ini."

Perkataan yang barusan ia katakan adalah sungguh-sungguh.

Lebih baik dia mati daripada melihat Hermione menangis seperti ini.

Melihat Hermione menangis membuatnya sakit tak karuan. Seperti melihat Hermione yang menangis bukan untuk dirinya. Seperti dulu—

—Hermione selalu menangisi Ron. Bukan menangisinya.

Sudah lama ia tak melihat Hermione menangis akhir-akhir ini dan sekarang—_**kenapa ia menangis lagi?**_

"Aku dan Tori, kami berdua hanya seperti adik-kakak kau tahu. Dia datang dan tiba-tiba memelukku. Hanya itu."

"Sungguh?"

Tidak—tentu saja, batin Draco. Selain memeluknya, Astoria sempat menciumnya.

Apa dia harus mengatakannya?

Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia tambah menangis tak karuan? Aku tak mau, batin Draco mulai berperang.

"Ya."

Hermione mengelap ingusnya dan air matanya yang bercururan. Menatap Draco penuh harap dan takut-takut. "Baiklah—"

Tunggu—

—_**apa dia cemburu?**_

Draco tidak bisa menahan senyumnya yang membuat Hermione menatapnya galak. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?!"

"Kau cemburu?"

Kedua mata Hermione membulat dengan sempurna. "A—pa?"

Menyentuh hidung Hermione yang sekitarnya mempunyai bintik dengan ujung jarinya. "Jujur saja."

Hermione menepis tangan Draco dan cemberut. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Menyebalkan—tapi, kau suka kan?"

Hermione mengangguk dan Draco langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang Hermione dan menghirup tekuk leher Hermione yang mempunyai harum Vanilla. Tangan Draco meraba perut Hermione dan kedua matanya langsung membulat dengan sempurna.

Aneh.

Atau dirinya yang aneh karena barusan ia seperti merasakan ada yang bergerak.

Dia langsung memandang Hermione penasaran. "Apa—yang terjadi?"

"Apa maksud mu?" Hermione malah balik bertanya yang membuat Draco semakin yakin kalau Wanita di depannya ini sedang berbohong. "Jangan berbohong, Hermione."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jangan berbohong!"

Hermione memandangnya takut-takut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat mengetahui hal ini, Draco?"

"A—apa?"

"Pergi atau tinggal?" tanyanya sambil menangis pelan.

Tiba-tiba Draco merasakan tekuk lehernya merinding.

"Aku akan tinggal." Balasnya mantap.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Aku—"

Draco menelan ludah.

"—hamil."

**BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

**(1)Enak dan lezat**

**(2)Kami membutuhkan pegawai, berminat? Hubungi Amadeo Paddock!**

**(3)Masuk**

**(4)Ada yang bisa saya bantu?**

**(5)Halo**

**(6)Anda mau pesan apa?**

**(7)Anda mau pesan apa?**

**(8)Ada lagi?**

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mereview di chapter enam kemarin dan ini balasannya;

**Callagloxinia : **Duh-duh, gimana ya o-o

**Mata48 : **Makasih :^) ini udah lanjut kok hihi

**Rara Chan23 : **Di sini, Draco paham, tapi—dia gak peka(?) Yang scene Scorpius itu, pantengin aja dehya *^* dan Draco-Astoria, kayaknya engga deh :-D maaf ya gabisa janji buat update cepat :'( makasih!

**Andreanibebe : **Nih udah update. Gabisa janji buat update cepat, maaf :'(

**Hiru neesaan : **Nih, Draco udah tahu o-o maaf, gabisa janji buat update cepat :'( makasih!

**Nisa Malfoy : **Bahaya gak ya :-D nih udah update^^

**Lillyan flo : **Nih, Draco udah tahu o-o ninggalin gak ya :-D mereka pasti bakal ketemu kok. Pantengin aja yaaaa. Makasih!

**Tsurugi De Lelouch : **Hermione udah ketahuan nih :-D Makasih kak!

**Yosikhan. Amalia : **Tau nih, kok dia gak peka ya?! Haft. Nih, Draco udah tahu o-o maaf, gabisa janji buat update kilat :'( makasih!

**Immortal girl : **Duh, jangan jadi siders dong, hhe. Happy or Sad ending bisa di lihat di akhir nanti /apaini/ harmony? Duh gak janji ya:c Makasih!

**Nisa Anassri : **Nih udah di lanjut, makasih ya!

**Daichi : **Bagus? Makasih maaf, gabisa janji buat update kilat:'(

**MbakAnon : **Udah update nih non

**Farah Zhafirah : **Draco manis ya? Hehe. Di tunggu aja ya, makasih! :-)

**Hana37 : **Mungkin dia kaget? Ditunggu aja. Makasih!

**Guest : **Nih udah update! Haha, liat nanti aja yaaa:D

**Bubbleshen : **Salah atau gak ya, hehe o-o menurut aku juga nih, pas baca lagi dan langsung mikir; alurnya kok kecepetan banget? Cuman—aku takut yang baca pada bosen, itu-itu aja saking lambatnya. Jadinya, dilema/? Sebenernya udah pake italic aja kak, cuman tiba-tiba pas di publish langsung bold-_-bingung. Iya, nanti aku perbaikin, makasih buat sarannya! Hehe

Dan biasanya yang update duluan itu fanfic sebelah, tapi, karena chapter ini udah di tulis, jadinya langsung update yang ini. Terakhir, RNR—please? Jangan jadi siders '-'/


End file.
